Unreachable
by Zohsan46
Summary: Berawal dari kabar hilangnya sang Kazegake yang membuat Konoha harus membentuk tim khusus penyelidikan, lalu untuk mendapatkan ingatannya kembali, Nona pirang yang tak dikatehui identitasnya harus menyamar menjadi putri Suna yang tewas dalam sebuah kecelakaan pesawat. / Am leben bleiben, Ino!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning: AU.

Please read and enjoy.

.

Chapter 1 : _The Blonde Girl_

Pria berambut abu perak itu menggeser koleksi novel kegemarannya dengan enggan ke arah kiri. Wajahnya yang tertutup masker lebih tepat disebut tanpa ekspresi daripada sedang berpikir keras atau merenung. Wajah yang tersembunyi dibalik masker itu nampak pucat akibat terlalu lama berada di bawah sinar lampu. Dirinya sudah lebih dari satu minggu penuh hanya duduk mengamati banyak laporan yang menumpuk.

Jika diperhatikan lebih saksama, pria itu bukanlah tipe yang betah duduk termenung dengan kesibukan secara berkala. Namun entah bagaimana, kenyataan bahwa dirinya terkurung di kantornya, gedung kejayaan Konoha yang memiliki koridor bawah tanah yang panjang dan berkelok-kelok, sangat terasa cocok.

Sulit menduga berapa usianya, sebagaimana ia menyembunyikan wajah maupun identitasnya pada publik, padahal ia merupakan orang yang berpengaruh di negaranya tersebut, Konohagakure. Ia tidak tua, muda pun tidak. Wajahnya mulus tak berkerut, dan matanya yang memiliki warna berbeda—tak seperti pada umunya—tampak sangat letih.

Pria lainnya di ruangan itu nampak lebih muda. Rambutnya cokelat dengan kulitnya yang berwana serupa menjadi daya tarik yang kontras dengan sang rekan kerja. Sikapnya agak gugup, siap siaga, dan raut wajahnya menunjukan kesan yang sama—terlalu letih. Namun, agaknya kepribadian yang dimilikinya sedikit berbeda dari rekan kerjanya, terbukti sekarang ia tak dapat duduk tenang bahkan mondar-mandir, sambil berkali-kali menatap tak berarti kepada sang rekan. Sesaat kemudian dia berkata dengan nada jengkel. "Semuanya terlalu kabur! semua informasi yang ada sama sekali tidak membantu!"

Pria bermata _Heterochromia iridium_ itu memandang kertas-kertas di hadapannya. Paling atas diberi judul 'Sunagakure, Sabaku Corp.' Nama itu diberi tanda dengan dua garis menyilang. Dia menganguk seraya berkata. "Setidaknya harus ada petunjuk mengenai latar belakang tempat ini."

Pria satunya mengedikan bahu. "Sabaku itu sangat menjaga rahasia mereka, bahkan untuk hal kecil sekalipun."

Sang lawan bicara menghela napas. "Ya," katanya. "Atau paling tidak putri Suna itu mau memberikan sedikit informasi kepada kita."

Si pria yang lebih muda meberikan keterangan bagaikan rentetan tembakan senapan mesin. " Putri Suna! Wanita itu meskipun sudah menjadi istri Shikamaru, ia bahkan tak memberi kita petunjuk! Rahasia adiknya! Negaranya! Segala hal tentang Suna!"

"Kita memang tak seharusnya mengharap lebih dari sebuah pernikahan politik, Yamato," Ketika tersadar akan sesuatu, ia lamat-lamat berkata lagi. "Shikamaru dan Temari bukanlah orang bodoh, keduanya memiliki kepatuhan dan kesetiaan pada tugas mereka masing-masing."

Yamato mendadak terdiam kemudian ikut duduk di atas lengan sebuah kursi. "Tapi kita harus tetap mencari tahu," Nadanya sedikit mendesak. "Kita perlu setitik cahaya untuk menembus tabir misteri segala macam, _bagaimana_ , _mengapa_ , dan _siapa_ ini. Kita toh tak mungkin membiarkan negara kita kehilangan akses atau kepercayaan hubungan antara Konoha dan Suna gara-gara pemimpin mereka menghilang entah ke mana. Apa sudah baca informasi mengenai Suna dari negara tetangga?" tanyanya tiba-tiba mengingat tim khusus mengenai hal itu baru saja memberi keterangan hasil penyelidikan mereka, tim yang dikenal dengan nama tim ke-tujuh.

Yang ditanya memberi tatapan datar. "Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke hanya mendapati beberapa orang yang dapat memberi keterangan yang sepertinya sangat meragukan." Katanya dengan nada tidak puas.

Yamato menghela napas. "Sejauh yang bisa didapat, kecenderungannya memang bersifat tidak meyakinkan. Kedengarannya mustahil, tapi Sabaku Garaa telah menghilang tanpa jejak. Kini Suna diambil alih sementara oleh kakak kedua mereka, sedang yang satunya ada di sini, para dewan di sana pasti sedang kalang kabut—atau mungkin tidak—mengingat terakhir kali kita mengetahui kenyataan para dewan sepertinya tak begitu menyukai Sabaku Gaara, kau tahu mereka selalu menyembunyikan sesuatu entah apa itu, yang jelas mereka juga patut kita curigai."

Keterangan dari Yamato tersebut membuat permasalahan ini menjadi semakin runyam, dalam keadaan seperti ini, segala sesuatunya memang bisa menjadi kemungkinan. "Itu membuat masalahnya lebih sulit lagi."

Yamato mengagguk. "Putri Suna—Temari kapan dia akan tiba?"

"Dia ada di sini akan menemuiku sekarang. Kami akan menulusuri hal-hal yang sama lagi." Katanya.

"Itu satu-satunya jalan," katanya. "Baiklah, aku akan tetap melanjutkan penyelidikan—mungkin saja ada sedikit celah," Ia bangkit. "Setidaknya harus tetap berusaha daripadaa berdiam diri, bukan?"

"Bahkan jika harus mengelabui musuh dengan trik sulap sekalipun."

Yamato mengangguk, lalu pamit pergi. Pria satunya yang masih tinggal, mengangkat gagang telepon di dekat sikunya dan berkata, "Aku ingin bertemu Nara Temari sekarang. Suruh dia masuk." Pria itu duduk menerawang sampai terdengar ketukan di pintu. Dan sang Putri Suna dipersilakan masuk.

Wanita itu bertubuh semampai, berusia sekitar 31. Cirinya yang menonjol adalah gaya rambutnya yang nyentrik. Rambut pirang dengan model dikuncir empat, seolah-olah memberikan kesan kekanakan. Matanya cenderung hijau, dan bulu matanya tipis seperti kebanyakan orang berambut pirang lainnya. Pria itu mempersilakan Temari untuk duduk di sebuah kursi dekat meja.

Entah bagaimana pria itu seolah tahu bahwa Temari sebenarnya mengetahui lebih banyak dari yang ia akui sebelumnya. Dan berdasarkan pengalamannya, wanita yang sedang dirundung kesedihan atau kekhawatiran cenderung mengabaikan tata rias wajahnya. Namun tidak dengan wanita anggun yang duduk di hadapannya itu. Dia menduga-duga apakah wanita ini tidak merasa frustrasi sehingga ia sempat memoles dirinya dengan begitu rapi?

Temari berkata, agak terengah. "Hokage-sama, saya harap sudah ada kabar tentang adikku."

Sang Hokage—Kakashi— menggeleng dan berkata denga lembut. "Maaf harus mengecewakanmu, tapi sampai sekarang, belum ada berita yang pasti untuk kami beritahukan."

Temari menyahut dengan tenang. "Oh, alangkah senangnya bila aku bisa memberi sedikit informasi yang berarti."

Wanita yang cerdas, pikir Kakashi. Dia kemudian berkata langsung ke inti permasalahan. "Kuharap kau tak keberatan untuk mengulang topik yang sama, menanyakan hal-hal yang sama. Karena selalu muncul kemungkinan kecil dalam setiap pokok kecil. Sesuatu yang mungkin baru terpikirkan dari sebelumnya, atau bahkan ada hal tidak cukup penting untuk kau beritahu tapi bisa memberi petunjuk untuk kami."

"Ya, ya, saya paham, tanyakan saja kembali semuanya."

"Terakhir kali Kazekage—Sabaku Gaara memberimu surat yaitu pada tanggal 10 September?"

"Ya." Jawabnya singkat.

"Dan adakah kemungkinan isi surat tersebut berisi tentang hal yang mencurigakan?"

Temari menyahut cepat. "Tidak ada. Surat-surat itu hanya berisi tentang kabar serta kata-kata wajar dari adik yang merindukan kakaknya."

Dengan sigap Kakashi melanjutkan. "Setelah itu surat tersebut langsung dikirim kembali?"

"Ya."

"Mungkin saja surat itu tidak pernah sampai kembali?"

"Tidak mungkin," katanya. "Kami—Sabaku—tidak pernah menyepelekan hal kecil seperti itu, sekalipun hanya secarik kertas usang dengan tulisan tangan."

"Ya, kami pun begitu. Bahkan demi menjaga sistem keamanan, kami tak bisa membiarkan saudarinya pulang ketika adiknya dinyatakan hilang." Kata Kakashi menatap Temari lurus-lurus.

Temari tak bergeming sedikitpun, dan nada suaranya tetap begitu tenang. "Shikamaru sudah menyetujuinya, bagaimanapun saya harus cepat kembali ke Suna—setelah mendapat izin dari anda tentunya," Nada suaranya berubah. "Sungguh tak masuk akal semua ini! Gaara bukanlah orang yang lemah. Meskipun saya sudah cukup lama tinggal di sini, sehingga tak tahu situasi sesungguhnya di sana, tapi ketika mendapati laporan kalau Gaara menghilang atau bahkan mungkin ia diculik atau lebih buruk lagi dia tewas, itu semua sangat tidak masuk akal."

Kakashi menangkap maksud tersebut, tentu wanita itu harus segera kembali. Namun, ada beberapa hal yang membuatnya harus menahan Temari di sini. Dan itu salah satu kunci mengapa Gaara menghilang, Kakashi sangat yakin akan hal itu. Bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dibalik peristiwa ini. Tidak mungkin tanpa alasan Suna ingin membatalkan kerjasama dengan Konoha setelah bertahun-tahun mereka menjalin hubungan baik selama ini. Dari balik maskernya, Kakashi berdehem pelan. "Ya, semuanya memang tidak masuk akal. Maka dari itu, kami terus mencari tahu kebenarannya. Dan setiap harinya selalu ada laporan dari beberapa tempat."

"Laporan dari mana?" tanyanya tajam. "Apa kata laporan-laporan itu?"

Kakashi menggeleng. "Semua laporan-laporan itu harus diselidiki, diteliti, dan dites. Tapi pada dasarnya, semua laporan-laporan itu sangat tidak jelas."

"Saya harus tahu," katanya kembali menetralkan nada suaranya. "Saya tak bisa diam saja di sini, tanpa tahu apapun."

"Apa kau begitu menyayangi Gaara?"

"Tentu saja, dia adalah adikku. Gaara lahir prematur, aku dan Kankurou sangat menyayanginya." 

"Apa kalian pernah bertengkar?"

"Pernah. Tentu saja, kami adalah saudara, tapi hanya pertengkaran yang tidak berarti."

"Belum lama ini ada dua orang mengunjungi Suna, salah satunya adalah Akasuna Sasori. Dia mengaku masih mempunyai hubungan kekerabatan dengan Sabaku, apa itu benar?"

"Ya."

"Orang seperti apa Akasuna Sasori ini?"

"Dia jenis pendiam seperti Gaara, ia juga pernah mengunjungi Suna dua kali. Waktu neneknya masih hidup—itu sudah lama sekali."

Kakashi menatap Temari dengan pandangan tidak puas, wanita itu tak banyak tahu atau memang sengaja menyembunyikan sesuatu? dengan gerakan santai, kakashi mencondongkan tubuhnya di meja. "Begini, kami sedang mencari tahu hal tentang Sabaku Gaara yang belum kami ketahui, semua ini demi penyelidikan, tapi sikapmu sama sekali tidak membantu," Jeda sejenak, kakashi menarik mundur tubuhnya. "Jika ada hal yang sekiranya bisa dijadikan petunjuk tolong katakan."

"Aku sudah mengatakan semua yang kuketahui, " Sikap tenangnya agak goyah, bahkan kata-katanya tak lagi seformal sebelumnya. "Jika ada orang yang sangat khawatir itu seharusnya aku, kenapa _kalian_ begitu memusingkan soal hubungan kerjasama!"

"Aduh, aduh, jangan terpancing emosi seperti itu," kata kakashi dengan gaya santainya. "Kami juga mengutamakan keselamatan Gaara sebagaimana hubungan Suna dan Konoha yang sudah seperti saudara."

Temari mendecih dalam hati. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa jengkel dengan sikap Kakashi, namun cepat-cepat mengusai emosinya setenang mungkin. "Jika memang begitu, seharusnya aku dibiarkan pulang, bukannya ditahan di sini." kata Temari sengaja menekankan kalimat terakhirnya.

Kakashi bangkit dan mengitari mejanya. "Nah, pertama, kita harus menemukan petunjuk alasan mengapa Gaara menghilang, sebelum itu, ada yang harus kutanyakan mengenai hal yang mungkin bersifat pribadi," Ia berhenti dan menyenderkan dirinya dekat meja mengahadap Temari yang agak menunduk. "Tolong ceritakan mengenai sosok Gaara, tentunya saat ia hanya ada di lingkungan bukan publik, apa ia pernah memiliki catatan kesehatan yang buruk? Atau pernahkah ia mengalami gangguan mental atau apapun itu yang bisa dikaitkan dengan peristiwa ini."

Temari mendongak, menatap mata Kakashi. "Tidak. Dia anak laki-laki yang sehat mental maupun fisik, hanya saja ia memang sedikit perenung, itu saja."

"Kabar mengenai Gaara tidak terlalu disukai para dewan di sana. Apa itu betul? Mengapa?" Pertanyaan Kakashi sebenarnya terlalu menyudutkan, lebih cenderung sedang mengitrogasi, namun Temari bukanlah wanita bodoh, dengan sikapanya yang tenang ia membenarkan posisi duduknya, menyilangkan kedua kakinya dengan anggun.

"Menjadi seorang pemimpin harus berani mengambil risiko tidak disukai beberapa orang, terutama para dewan. Tentu saja Gaara menjadi pemimpin di usia muda, dan itu membuat sebagian dari mereka menolaknya tapi mereka tidak mempunyai pilihan."

Kakashi mentap datar ke arahnya. Ada satu pertanyaan dalam kepalanya, namun ia tidak bisa memprediksi apakah pertanyaan itu bisa memberi petunjuk atau tidak. Tapi mungkin dengan melihat reaksi Temari ia bisa mengambil beberapa kesimpulan. Dia akhirnya berkata dengan nada berat. "Apa benar Gaara pernah dituduh membunuh salah satu bawahannya?"

Temari tidak langsung menjawab, tetapi Kakashi mengetahuai satu hal akan respon wanita itu. Sedetik kemudian, dengan nada setenang mungkin namun kentara sekali ia menggigit kecil sudut bibirnya sebelum berkata, "Tidak. Itu tidak benar."

Reaksi yang bagus. Pikir Kakashi. "Yah sepertinya memang tak ada petunjuk lain untuk sekarang ini," katanya mencoba mencairkan suasana yang hampir menegang. Menurut pengalamannya, bila terlalu ditekan, target akan berontak. "Mengenai kepulanganmu, apa kau ingin didampingi beberapa pengawal?"

Temari menjawab cepat. "Tidak. Tidak perlu, Hokage-sama."

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas kerjasamanya," Kakashi berjalan menghampiri kursi, mendudukkan dirinya dan kembali menatap Temari. "Kau boleh pergi sekarang."

Suara pintu yang ditutup terdengar begitu Temari keluar dari ruangan itu. Tatapan pria itu teralihkan pada laporan-laporan yang menumpuk. Beberapa lama wajahnya tetap tanpa ekspresi, kemudian samar-samar dia tersenyum. Diangkatnya gagang telepon. "Atur jadwalku untuk bertemu dengan Akasuna Sasori."

.

Pada pertengahan bulan September seperti ini, Konoha di siang hari memilki suhu 23 sampai 28 derajat. Udara yang cukup panas dari musim panas sebelumnya, sangat cocok dengan suasana bandara Konoha yang cukup berdesakan.

"Nomor Penerbangan 107 ke Sunagakure. Air Suna. Silakan lewat sini."

Orang-orang di ruangan tunggu Bandara Konoha bangkit dari duduknya, termasuk Yamanaka Ino yang menyeret koper besarnya dan berbondong-bondong dengan yang lain, keluar melangkah landasan. Ia lalu menuju tempat duduk yang terletak di bagian ekor pesawat. Di sana masih terdapat beberapa kursi kosong, namun ia berhenti tepat pada kursi penumpang ke dua dari belakang. Sengaja memilih tempat duduk yang tak mencolok, dan sebisa mungkin menghindari tatapan dan percakapan tidak perlu dari beberapa penumpang lain yang kadang-kadang sangat begitu merepotkan.

Tak lama setelah ia duduk, seorang wanita berparas cantik dan anggun dengan kunciran rambut yang nyentrik mengahampiri tempat duduknya. Ia tersenyum ketika wanita itu dengan ramah menyapanya. "Boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Ino seraya mengeser posisi duduknya ke arah samping, memposisikan dirinya dekat dengan jendela pesawat.

"Terima kasih." Ucap wanita itu dan ikut duduk di samping Ino.

Sebenaranya Ino keberatan membiarkan wanita itu duduk di sebelahanya, padahal ia sengaja untuk tidak melakukan kontak dengan siapapun. Yah, tapi karena kelihatannya wanita yang satu ini bukanlah tipe wanita yang berisik, jadi mungkin tidak masalah selama—

"Apa ini pertama kalianya kau ke Suna?"

Ino menoleh cepat dan berucap tanpa sadar, "Apa?"

Wanita itu mengangkat sudut bibirnya melihat reaksi Ino dan kembali berkata, "Apa ini perjalanan pertamamu ke Suna?"

"Oh, ah... ya." Jawab Ino seperti orang linglung. Cukup mengagetkan baginya mendapati wanita itu mau beramah-tamah dengannya, padahal dari raut wajahnya ia nampak terganggu dengan kehadiran Ino. Entahlah mana yang benar. Instingnya atau matanya yang menipu, Ino tidak mau tahu.

"Semoga perjalananmu menyenangkan, _mademoiselle_." Katanya

Sebelah alis Ino mengernyit mendengarnya. Bukannya Ino tidak merasa tersinggung dipanggil seperti itu, ia bisa saja membalasnya dengan perkataan yang lebih menusuk. Namun, pura-pura tidak paham agar wanita itu merasa senang rasanya membuat Ino tertantang.

Deru suara mesin dan berputarnya baling-baling membuat moodnya sedikit membaik. Seolah-olah ada ketegangan yang mendasar dalam perasaan itu. Pesawat beranjak perlahan dengan lancar di sepanjang jalur landasan. Pramugari berkata, "Silakan mengenakan sabuk pengaman Anda."

Pesawat setengah berputar dan menunggu isyarat pemberangkatan.

"Mungkin pesawatnya akan jatuh."

Ino mengabaikan ucapan wanita di sebelahnya. Mesin menderu, lalu mulai melaju. Semakin cepat, semakin cepat berpacu. Ino berpikir ngeri, jika pesawat ini tak akan bisa naik. Tapi pikiran tersebut ia buang jauh-jauh ketika ia merasa pesawat sudah lepas landas dengan sukses. Saat ia melihat di balik jendela pesawat, rasanya seperti bumi itu yang terjatuh, merosot ke bawah daripada pesawatnya yang naik. Segala masalah, kekecewaan, dan frustrasi terempas begitu saja.

Ino melirik wanita di sampingnya. Wanita itu sedang memejamkan kedua matanya, dan menyunggingkan senyuman aneh. Beberapa menit kedepan, keduanya larut dalam keheningan. Namun, Ino bisa menyimpulkan satu fakta nyata.

Wanita itu palsu.

Bukan dalam makna secara harfiah, melainkan senyum dan ramah-tamahnya semua palsu. Yah, dan Ino tak mau tahu kenapa. Toh ia tak akan pernah berurusan dengannya lagi bukan? Jadi, kenapa harus repot-repot?

Matanya terasa berat setelah beberapa menit dilanda keheningan. Mungkin nanti ia akan membalas perkataan wanita itu, sekarang ia akan membunuh waktu membosankan itu dengan tidur. Selain itu, jarak dan waktu ke Suna masih sangat lama, berapa? 12 jam? Oh, Ino mulai memejamkan matanya ketika rasa kantuk tak tertahankan lagi.

Dulu—ketika ia masih kecil, Ino pernah mendengar suatu pepatah yang mengatakan, ada tempat di mana kau sedang tertidur dan terjaga. Sebelum kesadaran Ino hilang sepenuhnya , samar-samar ia mendengar teriakan seseorang, dan sebelum itu, ia juga merasakan guncangan yang cukup keras, tapi semua tampak tak nyata, hingga akhirnya kesadarannya benar-benar menghilang. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

.

Kakashi baru saja mempersilakan masuk Akasuna Sasori yang berwajah imut dengan mahkota merah sebagai warna rambutnya. Pria itu berbalik menutup pintu, sehingga menciptakan suasana pribadi. Ia berjalan dan duduk tenang di depan Kakashi yang hanya terhalang meja dari jaraknya.

"Buku yang menarik." Katanya datar saat melirik tumpukan koleksi novel Kakashi. Dan dengan cara aneh, meja itu tampaknya telah berputar sekarang. Sepertinya Akasuna Sasori masuk ke ruangan itu bukan untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan Kakashi, melainkan untuk memimpin suatu pemeriksaan.

Pria berambut abu perak itu tak menyahut atau menanggapi ucapan kosong Sasori, namun matanya fokus seolah sedang menganalisis objek yang menarik di depan matanya. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya diam, sampai saat suara lain diruangan itu terdengar memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Apa betul usiamu 35 tahun?" pertanyaan tersebut dilontarkan Yamato yang tampak terkejut mengenai suatu fakta. Wajah Akasuna Sasori terlalu muda. Bahkan nampak lebih muda dari foto yang ia lihat sebelumnya.

Yang ditanya tidak merespon, malahan memberi tatapan datar yang sepertinya tidak bisa dibilang mengejek karena yang ada hanya seperti tatapan tak berekspresi dari bocah tampan nan imut.

Kakashi berdehem kecil, sadar kalau pertanyaan tersebut tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan urusan mereka. "Jadi, kau adalah kerabat jauh dari keluarga Sabaku?" katanya memastikan.

"Ya." Jawabnya singkat.

"Bisa tolong dijelaskan?"

"Kakek Ebizo dari Sabaku merupakan adik tiri dari nenekku."

Sudut perempatan imajiner Yamato muncul, mendadak kesal dengan gaya bicara bocah—pria tersebut. Namun buru-buru kakashi bertanya lagi. "Saat masih di Suna kau merupakan anggota elit Sunagakure? Oh, _Puppet Brigade_. Kau meninggalkan Suna pada saat berusia 15 tahun?

Sasori mengangguk. Sedangkan Yamato menghela napas berat. Kakashi sangat paham dengan sifat pria seperti Sasori. Ia jenis perenung dan irit bicara, dan tentu saja hal tersebut akan sedikit menyulitkan penyelidikan.

"Menurut keterangan, kau akan pergi ke Suna—lagi untuk beberapa keperluan?"

"Ya."

"Tolong berikan penjelasan yang lebih panjang." Sela Yamato tak sabar. Sepertinya ia benar-benar merasa jengkel.

Sasori menatapnya sebentar sebelum berkata, "Ada urusan pekerjaan, dan hendak menjenguk keluarga Sabaku."

"Oh..." respon Kakashi pendek, mengacuhkan delikan tajam dari Yamato.

 _Apa pria imut ini jenis pria tolol?_ Pikir Yamato emosi. Saat hendak kembali bersuara, tiba-tiba saja Sasori menyelanya. "Apakah menurutmu Gaara sudah mati?"

Entah kenapa dalam sekejap pertanyaan tersebut seolah membalikan keadaan sebelumnya. Kini mereka yang dijadikan target introgasi. Dan kakashi tak menyukai hal tersebut, tak menyukai pria itu seolah mengusai keadaan.

"Entahlah," katanya berusaha tak terpancing suasana. "Sejauh ini belum ada keterangan yang bisa dijadikan kesimpulan."

"Tidakkah aneh tiba-tiba orang sepenting Gaara menghilang tiba-tiba?" lagi ia melontarkan pertanyaan yang sepertinya sengaja untuk membuat kata 'diintrogasi' menjadi 'mengintrogasi'.

"Tidak. Orang penting memang selalu berpeluang mendapatkan masalah."

"Ya, tentu saja," katanya serius. "Tapi mengapa harus menghilang? Apa mungkin ada maksud lain dari peristiwa ini?"

Cukup. Pria ini sama sekali tak berniat membantu. Dan karena sepertinya tak ada informasi lagi yang bisa didapat. Mungkin sebaiknya ia harus mengakhiri—

"Semua informasi yang bisa kuceritakan sepertinya sudah kalian ketahui jauh lebih baik daripada kuketahui sendiri."

Kakashi tak menyahut pun Yamato hanya terdiam. Sebenarnya, tujuan dari penyelidikan tersebut memang bukanlah untuk mencari detail informasi mengenai Sasori, melainkan untuk mengamati sikap dan respon dari lelaki tersebut. Karena Kakashi sudah memprediksi ini sebelumnya, ia yakin lelaki itu tak mau memberi informasi yang bersifat rahasia, atau bahkan mungkin sebenarnya ia tak punya informasi tersebut.

"Sebenarnya tanggal 10 September kemarin aku mendapat telepon dari Gaara." Katanya membuat Kakashi kembali menatap pria itu.

"Ada keperluan apa Gaara meneleponmu, Akasuna?"

Sasori menyunggingkan senyum yang jika dari sudut pandang Yamato itu adalah seringaian licik. "Entahlah, dia hanya menyinggung soal DTS03."

"Apa itu sejenis kode untuk nama racun?"

Sasori mengangguk. "Ya, bisa dibilang itu kode untuk nama racun."

"Racun?" sela Yamato cepat. "Untuk apa Gaara menyinggung soal racun? Mungkinkah Gaara—'

"Tenanglah, Yamatao. Biarkan Akasuna bercerita." Kakashi mempersilakan Sasori kembali untuk menjelaskan.

"Gaara bertanya apa jenis racun tersebut mempan pada Shukaku atau tidak, dan aku menjawab bahwa racun jenis tersebut hanya mempan pada kalajengking saja."

"Kenapa Gaara menanyakan hal tersebut?" tanya Kakashi mulai menemukan hal yang membuatnya terganggu. "Apa kau ahli dalam obat atau racun atau semacamnya?"

"Oh, tidak juga," katanya santai. "Aku hanya mempunyai ketertarikan tertentu dengan hal seperti itu—tapi tidak cukup ahli."

Kakashi tak berkata apapun. Sepertinya informasi dari pria imut itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Dan sebelum Kakashi hendak mengakhirinya, Sasori sudah terlabih dahulu kembali menyela, "Sayang sekali aku tak bisa memberi informasi yang berarti."

"Oh, tidak," katanya. "Terima kasih sudah mau datang dan mengatakan semua yang kau tahu."

"Sepertinya sudah tak ada lagi yang bisa aku katakan," Sasori bangkit menegakkan tubuhnya. "Selebihnya aku percayakan kepada kalian yang lebih ahli." Sebelum Sasori berlalu dari ruangan tersebut, ia membungkukkan badannya sopan, hingga akhirnya terdengar suara pintu yang ditutup.

"Benar-benar menyebalkan." Komentar Yamatao setelah kepergian Sasori.

Dalam hati Kakashi membenarkan ucapan Yamato. Memang benar sikapnya itu terlalu menyebalkan. Tapi menuduh seseorang dengan didasari rasa benci secara pribadi bukanlah sesuatu yang bijak. Masih harus dilakukan beberapa penyelidikan dan pengumpulan informasi yang cocok untuk menetapakan pria itu sebagai tersangka.

Mereka menoleh ke arah pintu ketika suara ketukan kasar menginterupsi keduanya. Sebelah alis Yamato mengeryit heran ketika pintu dibuka dan menampakan sosok Shikamaru disertai kelompok ke-tujuh. Sebelum mereka dipersilakan untuk bicara, seorang pemuda berambut jabrik berwarna oranye berkata setengah berteriak. "Ada laporan penting!"

"Naruto! Pelankan suaramu!" Gadis berambut merah muda di sebelahnya memberi jitakan gratis yang membuat pemuda itu langsung meringis pelan.

"Tsk," Pemuda berambut raven yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka mengabaikan kedua rekannya, ia merasa jengkel jika sudah berurusan dengan duo pirang-pink tersebut. "Kami baru saja mengkonfirmasi kabar bahwa pesawat dengan tujuan Sunagakure yang ditumpangi Nara Temari mengalami kecelakaan, dan dugaan sementara penyebab kecelakaan tersebut adalah karena kegagalan teknik pesawat."

Belum sempat Kakashi maupun Yamato menanggapinya, Shikamaru sudah lebih dulu menyela. "Temari tewas sebelum sempat dibawa ke rumah sakit."

Wajah Kakashi dan Yamato tampak terkejut. Semua orang yang ada di sana kecuali Sasuke menatap ke arah Shikamaru yang menekuk wajahnya dan mentapa tajam ke arah Kakashi. Ia lebih terlihat marah daripada bersedih, kedua tangannya terkepal erat. "Sekarang memang bukan waktunya untuk bersedih," katanya tajam. "Tapi izinkan aku pergi untuk menjemput mayatnya, Hokage-sama."

Kakashi melihat ke arah Yamato sekilas sebelum berkata, "Kali ini aku akan pergi denganmu, Shikamaru. Ada hal yang ingin kupastikan."

Dengan itu Shikamaru pergi meninggalkan ruangan Kakashi setelah sebelumnya memberikan laporan berupa gulungan rahasia mengenai Suna. Yamato sangat tertarik dengan gulungan tersebut, namun niatnya untuk membuka gulungan rahasia itu harus ia tunda saat Kakashi memberikan perintah padanya. "Kirim beberapa orang untuk menyelidiki penyebab kecelakaan pesawat dan—" Sebelum turut meninggalkan ruangannya, ia menatap ke arah tiga orang lainnya yang ada di ruangan itu. "Kalian ikut denganku, sekarang."

"Baik, Hokage-sama!" jawab tim ke-tujuh serempak.

.

Selama beberapa saat, Ino mengerjapkan kedua matanya perlahan. Ia berbaring terdiam di sana dengan rasa nyeri di kepalanya. Rasa sakit tersebut menyadarakan ia akan apa yang telah terjadi.

Bau antiseptik mengambang di udara. Kadang-kadang di luar koridor, gemercingnya gelas-gelas dan instrumen-instrumen terdengar ketika orang lewat sambil mendorong _trolley_. Ino bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan mencoba duduk di kursi yang keras di sisi tempat tidur.

Dokter sudah mengobati lukanya, beruntung ia hanya mengalami luka fisik yang tidak terlalu parah. Kepalanya dibalut perban, luka tersebut ia dapat karena terbentur keras dengan badan pesawat yang jatuh di dekat perairan kota tersebut, yang untungnya tidak terlalu dalam. Ia tak ingat betul bagaimana kejadian mengerikan itu.

Tidak banyak yang ia ingat. Sebagaiamana dokter telah memberitahukan bahwa ia mengalami gegar otak ringan akibat benturan keras di kepalanya, dan kemungkinan ia mengalami kehilangan ingatan dalam jangka pendek.

Tangannya hendak meraih botol minum di dekat meja, dan pada saat itu terdengar bunyi ketukan tak sabar di pintu. Ino mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. Dia tetap duduk, tangannya terhenti di udara. _Siapa yang mengetuk pintu? Bukankah dokter dan perawat sudah menemuainya beberapa jam yang lalu?_ Seketika ia menjadi was-was. Tapi kemudian ketukan itu terdengar lagi, kali ini lebih keras.

Namun Ino tetap tak bergerak, ia sengaja menunggu agar ketukan itu hilang membiarkan siapapun itu yang mengetuk pintu untuk segera berlalu pergi.

Matanya menatap pintu, dan alangkah mengejutkannya ketika anak kunci pelan-pelan berputar mundur, berlawanan arah jarum jam, lalu tersentak maju dan berdenting jatuh ke lantai. Pegangan pintu bergerak, pintu terbuka, dan beberapa orang asing masuk.

Ino terpana melihatnya. Dia terlalu kaget untuk berkata atau melakukan apapun. Orang-orang itu menghampirinya, dan salah satu dari mereka dengan cekatan kembali mengunci pintu.

Seorang pria bermasker yang sepertinya merupakan pemimpin dari orang-orang itu berkata memecah keheningan, dan kata-katanya itu bagi telinga Ino benar-benar merupakan pernyataan yang paling tidak enak di dengar.

"Kami adalah anggota khusus dari tim penyelidikan."

Wajah Ino langsung merah padam. Dia mendelik tajam pada orang-orang itu. Dengan penuh kegeraman dia berkata dingin, "Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

Kakashi balas menatapnya dengan serius—lalu mengedipkan mata. "Nyaris serupa," katanya. "Memang tidak seratus persen mirip, tapi—"

Ino menyahut ketus, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Oh, Shikamaru akan menjelaskan semuanya."

Ino mengerutkan keningnya bingung, betapa menyebalkan lelaki di hadapannya itu. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak untuk mengusir mereka keluar. Tapi anehnya, yang terlontar adalah rasa ingin tahunya. Pertanyaan tersebut bahkan hampir tak ia sadari. "Anak kunci itu," kata Ino menujuk pintu. "Berputar sendiri?"

"Ah, itu!" pria itu mendadak nyengir kekanakan—meskipun nyatanya tak bisa Ino lihat karena tertutup masker. Dia berujar santai, "Sasuke yang membukakan pintunya untukku."

Orang yang dipanggil Sasuke merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan sebuah alat dari logam, dan menunjukannya tepat di hadapan Ino. Seolah ingin memamerkan sesuatu yang tak banyak orang tahu. "Alat kecil yang amat praktis. Selipkan saja dilubang kunci, maka alat ini akan memegang kunci dan memutarnya." Dia memasukan kembali alat tersebut saat Ino mendengus sebal ke arahnya. "Pencuri biasanya menggunakan alat seperti ini." Lanjutnya.

"Jadi kalian pencuri?"

"Bukan, bukan, Ino- _san_. Tidak seperti itu, kami semua 'kan datang bersama tanpa sembunyi-sembunyi, kami juga mengetuk pintu. Pencuri tidak—"

"Kalian tahu siapa aku?" katanya terkejut. kemudian ia memberi tatapan penuh curiga. "Kenapa kalian bisa tahu siapa diriku?—"

"Tenang, tenang, Ino- _san_ ," kata Yamato mencoba membujuk Ino. "Kami akan menjelaskan semuanya."

Ino menegakkan tubuhnya, matanya menyipit, tangannya mengepal. Dia memaksa diri untuk tersenyum. "Oh, tentu. Jelaskan apa maksudnya semua ini."

"Kami tahu bahwa kau sedang kehilangan ingatan," kata pria dengan model rambut yang diikat tinggi menyerupai pucuk nanas. "Dan kami akan memberitahu semuanya. Tetapi sebagai syaratnya, kau harus mau membuat kesepakatan dengan kami."

Ino langsung marah. "Orang gila mana yang mau percaya begitu saja pada orang asing dan mencurigakan seperti kalian!"

Kakashi mengacungkan tangannya ke udara ketika Sakura hendak membalas perkataan Ino yang menurutnya sangat tidak sopan. Bahkan Naruto yang ada di sampingnya, memegang bahu gadis itu untuk mencegahnya.

"Kami tidak punya niat buruk apapun, Nona," Kata Shikamaru melanjutkan. "Akan kuberitahu semuanya jika kau mau membuat kesepakatan dengan kami untuk berperan sebagai istriku—Almarhum istriku." Ralatnya. Matanya yang sipit mentap Ino lurus-lurus.

Ino memijit kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa pening dan pusing. Ia bahkan tak mau repot-repot membalas ucapan Shikamaru. Ia berjalan menghampiri ranjang pasien, hendak membaringkan tubuhnya kembali di atas kasur, mengabaikan orang-orang itu dan mencoba terlelap tidur. Namun sayang, perkataan pria itu selanjutnya membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"Kau tidak ingin mendapatkan kembali ingatanmu, Nona?" kata Shikamaru memberi tatapan serius. "Kau kehilangan semua barang-barangmu dan tak mengingat identitasmu. Dan juga, kau perlu tahu bahwa Kirigakure tidak akan melepaskan orang asing begitu saja, kau tak bisa pergi ke manapun. Mereka akan menjadikanmu sandera dan jika perlu, mereka akan membunuhmu."

Ino melotot ngeri mendengarnya, mendadak rasa pusing di kepalanya menjadi rasa sakit tak tertahankan. Menyadari hal itu, Kakashi bertindak cepat. Ia menghampiri Ino, berjaga-jaga jika gadis itu jatuh pingsan. Namun, Ino memaksa diri untuk tetap berdiri tegak dan tersadar sepenuhnya.

"Kami tak punya banyak waktu," kata Kakashi. "Dan untuk kebaikanmu juga, sebaikanya kau tenangkan dirimu, dengarkan semua yang akan Shikamaru katakan. Karena kesepakatan ini hanya satu-satunya pilihanmu."

Ino ingin sekali tertawa mengejek ke arah mereka. Berucap dingin dan mengusir semuanya, tapi akal sehatnya melarang dirinya untuk melakukan hal tersebut. Ino tidak cukup bodoh untuk tak memahami perkataan mereka tadi. Ia harus hati-hati, dan tak boleh menganggap remeh hal ini.

Kakasih melirik ke arah Shikamaru, dan pria itu langsung mengangguk paham. "Kau akan melakukan sebuah misi." Katanya. "Kau akan kembali melanjutkan perjalananmu ke Suna, tetapi sebagai Sabaku Temari. Dan kau harus mencari tahu tentang keadaan di sana—"

"Tunggu, tunggu," sela Ino tak sabar. "Kau ingin aku jadi mata-mata? Oh, bagus! Kalian bukan bermaksud membuat kesepakatan, tapi bermaksud memanfaatkanku! memposisikanku dalam situasi yang lebih berbahaya!"

"Sudah kubilang kau tak memiliki pilihan lain," Sahut Shikamaru cepat. "Singkatnya, kau membutuhkan kami, dan kami membutuhkanmu."

"Kau tak mau mati sia-sia di sini, bukan?" Yamato ikut bersuara.

Ino tak menjawab, tapi jelas ia memikirkan sesuatu. "Cih, kalian tahu?" kata Ino sinis. "Aku hanya kehilangan ingatan, bukan kehilangan akal sehat!"

Mendadak Yamato merasa kesal dengan kekeraskepalaan gadis itu. Namun, mengingat kembali bahwa mereka tak punya pilihan lain, ia akhirnya mencoba untuk tidak terpancing emosi dan berkata, "Jika kau punya akal sehat, kau pasti tak akan menolak pilihan ini."

Ino terdiam. Sepenuhnya bungkam. Kemudian ia bergumam lirih, "Mungkin kau tidak sepenuhnya salah."

Kakashi tersenyum kecil. "Boleh aku yang meneruskan?"

"Boleh."

Kakashi tidak memedulikan nada terpaksa dalam persetujuan itu. Dia pun mulai dengan gayanya yang paling santai namun tetap berwibawa.

"Aku rasa kau adalah tipe gadis yang suka membaca koran dan mengikuti berita-berita umum." Katanya. "Tentunya kau sudah pernah membaca berita tentang hilangnya seorang pemimpin negara Suna. Ada beberapa kejanggalan dengan peristiwa tersebut."

Ino mengangguk. "Ya, aku membacanya di koran."

"Nah, sebenarnya yang terjadi tidaklah seperti apa yang terlihat atau terdengar dari kabar angin yang simpang siur kebenarannya. Maksudku, tak semua kemungkinan informasi itu benar. Dan dalam situasi aneh ini, di mana Kazekage dikabarkan tiba-tiba menghilang, bahkan ada yang mengatakan Kazekage muda itu telah tewas dan dibunuh. Tetapi masalah yang sebenarnya, lebih gawat lagi, jika hubungan Suna dan Konoha terpecah belah, maka perang antar negara tak akan terelakkan. Dan sebenarnya mungkin kau bisa membantu kami menggagalkan kemungkinan terburuk itu."

Ino terbelalak memandangnya. "Aku? Bagaimana caranya? Kenapa?"

"Sekarang kami sudah mempunyai kemungkinan yang kuat dibalik peristiwa yang tidak masuk akal ini. Suna sepertinya sedang merencanakan sesuatu—dan itu sangat penting untuk kami ketahui. Kakak perempuannya ini bingung—atau begitulah pengakuannya. Dia mengatakan bahwa ia tak tahu kenapa Gaara menghilang dan bagaimana caranya. Pengakuannya itu mungkin memang benar, atau sala satu di antaranya, kemungkinan juga apa yang dinyatakannya itu tidak benar."

Ino mencondongkan tubuhnya. Tanpa sadar ia menjadi begitu tertarik. Kakashi melanjutkan. "Kami sudah bersiap-siap untuk mengawasi Temari. Kira-kira satu minggu yang lalu dia meminta izin pulang untuk ikut menyelidiki hilangnya Gaara."

Ino berkata datar. "Tentu saja ia harus pulang, bukan?"

"Ya, benar. Wajar jika ia ingin pulang."

"Itu sangat wajar, kurasa."

"Tapi orang-orang di departemen kami menemukan suatu kejanggalan. Tidak hanya itu, secara alami pemikiran jelek dan prasangka buruk menjadi bayang-bayang untuk tidak mempercayai dirinya. kami mengatur pengamatan terhadap Temari. Hari ini sesuai rencana, dia berangkat dari Konoha menuju Sunagakure. Semua serba terbuka dan terang-terangan, rencana perjalanan disusun, tempat dipesan dulu. tapi ada kemungkinan bahwa dalam perjalanan inilah Temari mempunyai rahasia tentang hilangnya Gaara."

Ino mengedikan bahu. "Aku tak paham kenapa harus diriku yang berperan dalam hal ini."

Kakashi tersenyum. "Kau bisa terlibat karena kau memiliki warna rambut pirang yang sangat memesona."

"Rambut?"

"Ya. Itulah yang paling mencolok pada sosok Temari—rambutnya. Kau sudah tahu tentunya orang yang kebetulan satu pesawat denganmu, nyawanya tak terselamatkan."

Ino melengkungkan sebelah alisnya. "Kudengar jumlah korban yang selamat hanya dua orang, dan aku tak tahu wanita mana yang kau maksud."

"Oh, kami akan menunjukkan foto Temari padamu nanti."

"Tapi tentunya," kata Ino. "Itu sama sekali tidak mungkin. Maksudku, mereka akan segera tahu kalau aku bukanlah Temari."

Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Itu sepenuhnya tergantung pada siapa yang kau maksud 'mereka' ini. Jika kepulangan Temari ini sudah direncanakan, maka orang-orang yang bertugas di sana tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai segala hal yang terjadi di Kirigakure. Keterangan tentang Temari di dalam paspornya adalah 5 kaki 7 inci, rambut pirang mata hijau kebiruan, mulut sedang , tak ada fisik yang terlalu mencolok. Cukup baik."

"Tapi orang yang berwenang di sini. Tentunya mereka—"

Kakashi tersenyum, dan melirik ketiga orang lain di sudut ruangan. "Bagian yang itu dijamin beres. Serahkan semua masalah tersebut pada tim ke-tujuh."

Arah pandang Ino ikut melihat ketiga orang itu, pemuda yang berambut pirang jabrik memberi cengiran lebar, sedangkan gadis berambut pendek merah muda memberi tatapan yang tak bisa Ino jelaskan. Lalu pemuda yang terakhir, pemilik rambut dengan gaya mencuat bak pantat ayam memberi tatapan dingin ke arahnya. Ino bertanya-tanya, apakah mereka itu seperti kelompok agen yang sering muncul di film laga _action_ atau semacamnya?

"Mereka akan membuat fakta baru mengenai catatan korban. Faktanya kira-kira akan menjadi begini. Nara Temari, karena gegar otak dibawa ke rumah sakit. Nona Ino, penumpang lain dalam pesawat nahas yang sama, juga di rawat di rumah sakit. Dalam beberapa jam Yamanaka akan meninggal di rumah sakit. Dan Nara Temari keluar rumah sakit, dengan mengalami gegar otak ringan, tapi sudah mampu untuk meneruskan perjalanan pulangnya. Kecelakaan in benar-benar terjadi, kalian satu pesawat dan mengalami gegar otak. Dan kehilangan ingatan ini memberikan penyamaran yang baik untukmu."

Ino berseru. "Ini gila!"

"Ya, memang," kata Kakashi, "Memang gila. Ini bukan tugas yang mudah dan kalau kecurigaan kami benar, kau akan menghadapi kesulitan besar. Nah, kau tahu kami sudah mengatakan semuanya, menurutmu, bukankah ini tawaran yang menarik daripada harus menjadi sandera atau tewas di negeri asing ini?"

Mendadak Ino tertawa lepas. "Sungguh, kurasa aku memang tak punya pilihan lain."

"Jadi, kau bersedia?"

Ino tersenyum menantang. "Ya, kenapa tidak?"

"Kalau begitu," kata Kakashi seraya memandang semua orang di ruangan itu, sedangkan Shikamaru, Yamato dan kelempok ke-tujuh bersiap meninggalkan ruangan. "Kita tidak boleh membuang-buang waktu."

 _To be continued._

.

Untuk yang belum paham keterangan waktu dalam cerita ini, saya akan jelaskan sedikit:

Pertama, waktu Temari mendapat surat dari Gaara yaitu pada tanggal 10 September, yaitu dua hari sebelum Gaara dikabarkan menghilang.

Kedua, Temari memilih perjalanan pulang ke Suna pada tanggal 19 September, yaitu seminggu setelah ia meminta izin pulang. Dalam seminggu ini, sebenarnya Temari sudah merencanakan semuanya, pemesanan tiket dan keperluan lainnya. Hanya saja, alasan kenapa ia memilih waktu seminggu, padahal ia sangat ingin kembali, membuat Kakashi mencurigainya.

Ketiga, Sasori menemui Kakashi bertepatan dengan hari yang sama pada saat Temari pergi.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

Empat hari telah berlalu. Empat hari yang sangat terasa berat secara mental, meskipun fisiknya tidak bekerja. Tinggal di sebuah kamar penginapan asing, Ino mulai bekerja. Setiap sore dia harus melakukan ujian tentang semua hal yang telah dipelajarinya setiap hari. Seluruh perincian kehidupan Sabaku Temari, sejauh yang dapat disimpulkan, telah tertulis di kertas dan dia harus menghafalkannya. Rumah tempat tinggalnya, para pelayan, para dewan Suna, familinya, kegiatannya, jenis baju, ukuran sepatu, porsi makan, acara televisi kesayangan, koleksi sepatu, warna cat kuku, ikat rambut dan kafe langganan.

"Apa mungkin ada yang berguna dari semua ini?"

Pria berambut abu perak itu dengan tenang menjawab, "Mungkin tidak, tapi kau harus menghayati sebagaimana aslinya. Menjadi Sabaku Temari. Bayangkan saja kau sedang menulis sebuah cerita, dan sebagai penulis, kau harus bisa melukiskan tokoh utama. Kau melukiskan tentang masa kecilnya, masa remajanya, masa pernikahannya, rumah tempat ia tinggal, dan tak lupa kesehariannya. Sementara itu, kau akan terbiasa dan kau terus mengulang semuanya, hingga kau menuliskannya sebagai otobiografi, lalu memakai kata gantinya menjadi saya."

Ino mengangguk, terkesan dengan pria itu. "Kurasa wanita bernama Temari ini memiliki karakter yang sangat berpengaruh."

Kakashi tak menyahut. Diamatinya Ino dengan pandangan memuji. Keterangan di dalam paspor Ino dan Temari memang hampir sama, tetapi wajah mereka amat berbeda. Kecantikan Temari biasa-biasa saja, tidak terlalu mencolok. Sedangkan wajah Ino mempunyai sorot kepercayaan diri dan menarik hati. Matanya yang dalam berwarna hijau kebiruan dan dinaungi alis yang lebat dan rata, memancarkan kecerdasan dan semangat yang berkobar-kobar. Garis bibirnya melengkung ke atas, lebar dan tegas. Garis rahanyanya istimewa—seolah dipahat dengan begitu sempurna.

Ino yang ditatap seperti itu, mau tak mau menjadi sedikit salah tingkah. "Apa?" katanya takut-takut. "Apa aku kurang meyakinkan?"

Kakashi menggeleng pelan. "Kau gadis yang pintar. Ada gairah di sana—semangat yang tinggi dan pantang menyerah—yang senang menikmati hidup dan berpetualang."

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Menurutmu ini akan berhasil?" tanya Ino. "Mengapa kau begitu yakin dengan rencana ini?"

"Kita tidak bisa benar-benar yakin tentang segala hal. Pada dasarnya mencoba suatu kemungkinan lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali. Dan pada tingkat tertentu, kami tahu aturan mainnya. Secara internasional, kasus ini akan menjadi sorotan banyak orang, sangat menguntungkan beberapa pihak. Adapula beberapa organisasi yang ikut terlibat, tentunya dalam hal ini Konoha akan mengalami beberapa kerugian. Maka dari itu, kita harus mencoba lebih licin daripada _musuh_ kita."

Ino bertanya, "Apa kau sebelumya pernah melakukan hal yang serupa?"

"Mungkin jenis kasusnya agak berbeda," kata Kakashi memberi jeda. "Kali ini si pelaku menggunakan publik untuk ikut andil dalam hal ini, namun secara keseluruhan, masalah ini cenderung sama. Setiap saat ada berbagai macam masalah dan peristiwa yang membuat kami sudah terbiasa dengan semua masalah yang ada."

"Apa nanti kau akan membuntutiku?"

"Tepatnya bukan diriku," Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya ketika terdengar ketukan pelan di pintu. Sosok Shikamaru masuk dengan membawa dua tas besar. "Kau sudah tiba rupanya, kalau begitu aku akan mempercayakan sisanya padamu, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru mengangguk. Sedangkan Kakashi beranjak dari kursi menuju pintu hendak pergi. Tapi sebelum itu ia berbalik dan berkata, "Kau tidak akan pernah tahu kapan kita akan bertemu lagi, Nona."

Ino menatap pintu yang tertutup, kemudian pandangannya teralihkan pada Shikamaru yang mendudukkan diri di tempat kakashi sebelumnya. "Jadi kau yang akan membuntutiku?" kata Ino seraya memberi tatapan penuh selidik. Sedangakan yang ditanya hanya memberi tatapan bosan dan mengantuk. Rasanya Ino ingin menyiram wajah lelaki itu dengan air cucian penuh seember.

Shikamaru tidak menjawab, ia malah membuka tas dan mengeluarkan isinya yang membuat alis Ino mengernyit heran. Mengabaikan rasa penasarannya, Ino kembali bersuara, "Pertama-tama, bisakah kau memberitahuku sedikit petunjuk mengenai siapa diriku?—atau mungin kau mau memberitahu siapa nama lengkapku?"

"Sesuai kesepakatan, kami tak akan buka mulut sebelum kau memenuhi tugasmu," kata Shikamaru seraya menyodorkan selembar foto.

"Siapa dia?" Ino memandang sosok seorang wanita dengan model rambut kuncir empat yang ada di dl dalam foto tersebut.

"Sabaku Temari."

Ino terdiam beberapa detik, mencoba menemukan ingatan yang terasa samar di kepalanya. Namun, tak ada sesuatu pun yang ia ingat. Ia mendesah kecewa, membuat Shikamaru menatap ke arahnya. "Sebaiknya kau teruskan pelajaranmu."

Ino mendengus sebal. Orang bernama Shikamaru ini sangat menyebalkan, dan membuat _mood_ nya jelek. Coba saja pria yang ada di depannya itu adalah Kakashi dan bukan Shikamaru, ia akan bersemangat melanjutkan pelajarannya mengenai kode, tanggapan, dan semua keperluan. Tapi pelajaran harus terus berlanjut, pertanyan, pengulangan, jebakan untuk mengecoh yang membuat Ino bingung.

Tak berapa lama tiba-tiba Ino bertanya dengan gamblangnya. "Apa kalian tidak takut jika aku buka mulut dan berkhianat?"

Shikamaru menoleh menatap Ino dengan tatapan serius. "Seharusnya, yang lebih kau khawatirkan adalah bagaiaman jika mereka tahu siapa kau sebenarnya."

Ino terdiam dan berfikir bahwa orang ini benar-benar menjengkelkan. "Kau sungguh membosankan," keluhnya. Namun selanjutnya Ino bisa mendengar pria itu bergumam, hanya sedikit saja ia mendengarnya, sekilas, dan itu sukses membuatnya dirundung dengan rasa ingin tahu. Tak sempat Ino bertanya, Shikamaru menyodorkan selembar foto lagi.

"Kau harus berhati-hati dengan orang ini."

"Dan siapakah pria imut ini?"

"Akasuna Sasori. Dia menemui Kakashi di Konoha, dan dia mestinya saudara jauh Sabaku."

"Mestinya?"

"Kalau memang benar seperti pengakuannya, dia masih bersepupu dengan Sabaku. Untuk saat ini dia termasuk daftar orang yang kami curigai."

"Sasori?" kata Ino mengerutkan kening. "Bisakah kau menjelaskan orang ini? Aku ingin bisa mengenalinya."

"Ya, mungkin ada baiknya jika kau tahu dia. Tingginya kira-kira 169, beratnya 60. Berambut merah—wajah seperti anak remaja, juga seperti pemain poker, dingin—warna mata terang, memiliki kepribadian yang perenung."

Ino menyimpan informasi tersebut dalam ingatannya dengan baik. Kemudian Shikamaru menambahkan, "Kami sudah menugaskan beberapa anggota Anbu untuk menguntitinya ketika meninggalkan kantor Konoha. Sejauh itu tak ada apa-apa, dia langsung melapor kepada petugas gerbang Konoha—sebagaimana seharusnya—dia menulis pernyataan dan surat pengantar dari sana. Tapi kami kehilangan jejak saat ia –yang mana bisa meninggalkan Konoha dengan mobil orang lain tentunya lewat jalur tertentu dengan menyamar sebagai petugas Anbu atau lainnya. Yang jelas dia berhasil menghindar dari kami."

"Memang mencurigakan" komentar Ino, "Seharusnya kalian lebih meningkatkan kewaspadaan padanya."

Shikamaru menyahut santai. "Tentu saja kami sudah melakukannya ketika dia pergi—"

"Bukan," kata Ino menyela, "Untuk apa ia repot-repot datang dan berlagak melapor segala?"

"Tentu saja—" Shikamaru tiba-tiba terkesiap ketika melihat Ino tersenyum mengejek ke arahnya.

"Tuan genius, menurutmu kenapa seseorang harus menyusup ke markas musuh?"

Mata sipit Shikamaru mendelik tajam ketika Ino melanjutkan, "Tidakkah ia mengatakan sesuatu yang memicu kemungkinan baru? Misalnya mungkin orang yang bernama Gaara ini bunuh diri, atau mungkin hal lainnya?"

Tanpa menunggu gadis di depannya menjabarkan lebih dari itu, dengan sigap Shikamaru menegakkan tubuhnya, sedangkan ekspresi wajahnya membuat Ino mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Ia panik ketika Shikamaru hendak berlalu tanpa mengatakan apa pun. "Hei, hei—kau mau pergi?"

"Sampai saat Sakura datang untuk memeriksa kesehatanmu, kau sebaiknya teruskan pelajaranmu." Katanya sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Ino yang memasang wajah cengo.

"Apa-apaan pria itu?" Katanya jengkel. Dan ia berjanji dalam hatinya, jika ia bertemu pria itu lagi, ia akan melempar buah nanas tepat di depan wajah jeleknya. "Benar-benar deh—dan apa katanya tadi? A-am blein-bienben? Konyol!"

Ino menghela napas. Rasa Jengkelnya hilang ketika ia melihat foto Temari lalu melirik isi tas yang Shikamaru bawa tadi. Ada banyak barang yang bisa Ino tebak semua itu adalah milik dari wanita yang kini fotonya ia amati lagi.

Lagi, Ino mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya. "Apanya dari dia yang mirip denganku?" katanya heran. Setelah ia teliti sendiri, mereka tidaklah terlalu mirip secara identik.

Wanita yang ada di foto itu memiliki warna rambut pirang lebih tua dari miliknya. Lalu warna mata wanita itu juga cenderung hijau tak seperti miliknya yang hijau kebiruan. Lalu.. Ino bertanya-tanya apa ia pernah meilihat wanita tersebut sebelumnya? Rasanya seperti tak terlalu asing baginya. Salahkan ingatannya yang hilang, sekeras apapun ia berusaha, ia tak menemukan ingatan tentang wanita itu.

Diletakannya foto tersebut di atas meja ketika terdengar suara ketukan di pintu. Sakura masuk dengan membawa tas dokter. Ino terlalu memikirkan banyak hal sampai-sampai ia tak pernah sempat bertanya kepada wanita berambut merah muda mencolok itu tentang pekerjaanya yang sesungguhnya.

Selain anggota tim ke-tujuh, ia juga merangkap menjadi dokter yang menanganinya selama empat hari terakhir ini. Dan egonya melarang ia untuk beramah-tamah dengan perempuan tersebut. Yah, tapi Ino tetap membiarkan dirinya diperiksa oleh Sakura, selama perempuan itu tak mencoba membuat Ino terpancing emosi sih tidak masalah untukknya. Terus begitu sampai saat luka Ino sembuh total dan mulai memenuhi tugasnya.

.

"Sialan!" suara penuh emosi itu bersal dari pria bermabut cokelat yang terlihat berantakan, kedua tangannya yang bebas kembali menjabak pelan rambutnya, kentara sekali ia dilanda frustrasi.

Shikamaru menguap lebar. Sekali lihat semua orang juga tahu kalau dia tidak mendapat waktu yang cukup untuk istirahat dan hanya tidur beberapa jam setiap harinya. Sebelumnya, ia telah meminta semua orang berkumpul untuk mengadakan rapat darurat, tapi sekarang rasa kantuk menyerang tanpa tahu situasi dan kondisi.

Pemuda tampan berambut raven mendecih melihat kelakuan si Nara. "Hentikan itu, Nara."

Shikamaru mengacuhkannya. Ia melihat ke arah Kakashi dengan mata suntuk. Dua hari berturut-tururt ia mengerjakan banyak hal yang merepotkan tanpa istirahat. Sekarang malah mendapati fakta yang tak pernah semua orang kira. "Kita telah lengah dan membiarkan musuh mengambil gulungan rahasia." Katanya dengan nada serius, tapi wajahnya tetap tak berubah. Ia mengantuk.

Lelaki berambut cokelat berseru, "Akasuna sialan!"

"Tapi Shikamaru, dari mana kau tahu kalau Akasuna yang mencuri gulungan rahasianya?" tanya Naruto heran mewakili rasa penasaran yang lainnya.

Shikamaru tidak langsung menjawab. Namun, semua orang di ruangan itu melihat jelas ekspresi wajah pria itu tak lagi terlihat suntuk dan mengantuk. Ia menatap serius ke arah Kakashi. "Sepertinya kita melibatkan orang yang tepat, Hokage-sama." Katanya tak relevan dengan pertanyaan si pirang. Sebelum Naruto hendak memprotesnya, Shikamaru melanjutkan, "Gadis itu, Nona pirang, apa sudah ada informasi mengenai identitasnya?"

Kakashi menggeleng. Ia sama sekali belum menemukan suatu petunjuk pun mengenai gadis itu. Ia ingat betul saat Shikamaru menemukan gadis itu. Awalnya ia sangat meragukan ide Shikamaru yang menurutnya tak masuk akal. Melibatkan orang luar untuk menyamar sebagai Temari. Sungguh, ia sudah seperti kehilangan akal. Namun, semua situasi ini membuatnya benar-benar kehilangan akal sehat.

"Mengenai itu," katanya. "Aku tak bisa menjamin bisa mendapat petunjuk tentang identitasnya."

Yamato yang ada di sampinya berseru. "Sudah kukatakan semua ini terlalu berisiko!"

"lalu apa kau punya ide yang lebih baik?" tanya Shikamaru membuat Yamato bungkam.

Benar, mereka tak punya pilihan lain. situasi ini benar-benar tak menguntungkan pihak Konoha. Selain itu, jika mereka tak bergerak cepat, maka semua akan berakhir sia-sia. Dan Kakashi tak akan membiarkan Konoha kaehilangan aliansi dengan Sunagakure begitu saja.

.

Di ruang tamu mewah dan formal di gedung kejayaan Sunagakure, tiga orang duduk. Masing-masing punya kesibukan sendiri. Sabaku kankurou, tinggi, kurus, berambut cokelat, sedang membaca deretan kata yang mampu membuat alisnya naik turun.

Di sebelah kursi dekat jendela kaca, duduk seorang gadis yang setia menunggu perintah selanjutnya dari tuannya. Dia seperti kebanyakan perempuan Suna lainnya. Tubuhnya kurus, rambutnya pendek sebahu berwarna cokelat.

"Matsuri, " panggil Kankurou pada gadis itu. "Bisa kau panggilkan Baki untuk menghadapku sekarang?"

Gadis itu menegakan tubuhnya dan mengangguk patuh seraya berkata, "Baik, Kankurou-sama."

Pria satunya berambut merah yang memberi tatapan datar menatap ke arah kankurou setelah kepergian gadis bernama Matsuri tadi. "Aku harus pergi."

"Kau tak mau menemui yang lainnya dulu?" katanya cepat ketika melihat pria itu hendak beranjak pergi. "Tinggalah di sini sedikit lebih lama."

"Pekerjaanku sudah selesai." Sahutnya datar, ia melihat sebuah gulungan di tangan Kankurou. kemudian tanpa ba bi bu ia beranjak pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Kankurou yang mendecih pelan.

"Akasuna sialan itu tak pernah berubah sedikit pun."

Begitu sang pria yang berambut merah itu menutup pintu, pandangannya menilik ke adaan sekitar. Mengamati situasi dan mencari tiap sudut di mana kamera pengawas diletakan. Keamanan di sana cukup ketat. Ia melihat beberapa penjaga memasang mata ke arahnya, mentap Sasori dengan tatapan penuh selidik. Namun, ia tetap berjalan tenang ke arah pintu lift yang langsung terbuka. Ia masuk dan begitu pintu tertutup kembali, pria itu menyentuh ujung daun telinga kanannya.

"Aku sudah selesai," katanya datar. "Bagaiamana keadaan di sana?"

" _Aku sudah membereskan beberapa penjaga,"_ jawab orang itu—yang dipanggil lewat sebuah alat yang diselipkan di daun telinganya. " _Sebaiknya kita cepat membereskan tugas kita—"_

"Jangan terburu-buru," kata Sasori mengingatkan, sebagai senior ia patut memberi rekan barunya saran yang tepat. "Orang yang bisa mengendalikan ego, dialah sang pemenang."Sasori mengabaikan dengusan sebal yang masih terdengar di telinganya.

" _Aku tak akan pernah menganggapmu seniorku, Un!—"_

 _klik_

Ia memutuskan sambungan dari alat tersbut sebelum sang lawan bicara menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Saat itu pintu lift terbuka menunjukan tanda bahwa ia sudah ada di lantai ke dua. Ia keluar dan berjalan menuju seseorang yang berdiri di dekat pintu kemanan. Pemuda itu dengan tak sabar menunjuk ke arah tangga darurat. "Ck, kau lama sekali Sasori!"

"Daripada mengeluh, lebih baik kau perhatikan arah belakangmu, Deidara."

 _BRUGH!_

"Sialan! Kupikir dia sudah mati dengan ledakanku tadi!" serunya seraya menatap sosok tubuh tegap tersungkur di depannya.

Sasori yang ada di sampingnya menilik keadaan sekitar mereka. "Kau tak boleh lengah," katanya. namun yang dinasehati malah mendecih tak terima. Sepertinya ia enggan dinasehati oleh Sasori yang _notabene_ nampak lebih muda darinya. "Pertama-tama kita harus menghabisi orang-orang sampah tak berguna terlebih dahulu."

"Aku tau, Un!" katanya. "Aku hanya tak sabar untuk menghabisi si Sabaku lalu menyelesaikan tugas ini dan pulang!"

Sasori tak menanggapi. Lama-lama ia bosan juga memperingati pria pirang keras kepala itu. Memiliki semangat bertarung yang menggebu memang bagus, tapi sejak awal Sasori sudah tahu kalau lelaki itu jenis orang yang cepat mati. "Meskipun menjengkelkan, tapi aku lebih suka dipasangkan dengan Orochimaru." Gumamnya sambil berlalu dengan Deidara mengekor di belakangnya.

 _._

Nara Temari keluar dari rumah sakit sore itu. Setelah lima hari mendapatkan pengobatan dan pemulihan, ambulans dari sana langsung mengirimnya ke tempat tujuan semula. Tentu saja mereka memilih jalur darat yang bisa memakan waktu berjam-jam lamanya. Tapi itu adalah pilihan terbaik daripada membiarkan wanita itu harus kembali meneruskannya lewat jalur udara yang nyaris saja merenggut jiwanya.

Kebijakan dari Kirigakurelah yang memutuskannya, mereka tahu wanita itu bukanlah warga asing yang harus diabaikan, melainkan harus mengatarnya dengan selamat lalu bisa mendapat upah yang setimpal dari pemerintahan Suna karena bisa membawa wanita itu pulang dengan tanpa kurang suatu apapun kecuali separuh ingatannya—tentunya.

Ia masih terlihat pucat dan kurang sehat, dengan wajanya diplester sedangkan kepalanya dibalut perban. Gadis itu langsung disambut beberapa orang ketika ia sampai di depan rumah besar bergaya barat. Ia melihat satu-satu wajah asing yang ada di sana. Salah satunya gadis dengan potongan rambut pendek cokelat yang memberi tatapan simpati. Ia hendak berkata sebelum sebuah suara mendahuluianya.

"Temari! Oh—oh, tuhan!" ucap seorang lelaki berambut cokelat panik dan berjalan tergesa ke arahnya. Tangan pria itu meraih jemari lentik sang gadis, direngkuhnya pelan ke dalam pelukannya sebentar. "Kau sungguh baik-baik saja?"

Ino mengangguk pelan. Hatinya mendadak merasa bersalah mendengar nada khawatir dari lelaki itu.

Kankurou membantu Ino berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah—tepatnya ke ruangan Kazekage. Ino menatap lelaki itu dengan saksama. Ia menduga bahwa lelaki itu pastinya adalah Sabaku Kankurou, adik keduanya. Bedannya, tak ada tato di wajahnya sebagaimana Ino melihatnya tempo hari di foto dalam berkas-berkas yang Shikamaru berikan padanya.

"Tunggu sampai Gaara melihatmu."

 _DEG_

 _Apa katanya barusan? Gaara? Oh, tuhan... jadi ternyata benar orang bernama Gaara ini tidaklah menghilang seperti apa yang diberitakan? Jadi kecurigaan Kakashi memang benar adanya!_

Ino menjadi gugup, tiba-tiba saja pemikiran buruk melintas di pikirannya. Segala kemungkinan yang tak masuk akal melayang dalam benaknya. Tentang lelaki bernama Gaara, tentang rencana buruk yang Kakashi katakan, tentang Suna. Semuanya berputar-putar di kepalanya. Sejenak kemudian pandangannya teralihkan pada beberapa hal yang menganggu pikirannya. Di luar sana, dari balik kaca jendela ia melihat hal yang sulit dipercaya. Namun, tak sampai ia menyeruakan keheranannya, Kankurou menuntunnya masuk ke sebuah ruangan besar dan formal.

Di sana, ia bisa melihat seorang lelaki berambut merah bata dan memiliki tato di dahinya dengan tulisan kanji _Ai._ Lelaki itu tidak bangkit untuk memeluk atau bahkan menyalaminya seperti yang Kankorou lakukan. Ia hanya berkata dengan suara tanpa emosi, "Akhirnya kau pulang, Temari."

Sejenak Ino terpaku. Ia bertanya-tanya. Jadi—ini _dia!_ Ia menguatkan hati. Saat seperti ini yang ia tunggu, latihan yang telah ia lakukan, pembelajan dan semuanya. Inilah saatnya ia berlaku seperti Temari tanpa membuat keraguan. Ia maju dengan tenang dan berkata, "Bagaimana kondisi sesungguhnya saat ini, Gaara?"

Pertanyaan Ino yang langsung ke inti permasalahan membuat Gaara menarik sudut bibirnya sekilas. Dalam lubuk hatinya Ino bersumpah, bahwa lelaki itu memiliki senyuman yang sangat menakutkan. Namun demikian hatinya langsung mencelos ketika Gaara berkata mencela, "Saat tiba di sini, kulihat kau agak linglung, Temari. Jangan bilang kau hampir lupa Suna seperti apa karena terlalu lama tinggal di negara orang."

Ino hanya menatap balik pria itu, ia sepenuhnya berusaha untuk tak menujukan kecurigaan. "Tepat—kenapa ada banyak hal yang begitu menganggu? Kau tak berencana mengubah negara ini 'kan?" katanya. Sekali lagi Ino terpaku dengan tatapan Gaara ke arahnya. "Kau tidak mengerti. Aku baru saja selamat dari sebuah kecelakaan yang membuat ingatanku kacau. Sepenuhnya aku mengingat semua kejadian-kejadian di masa lalu, tapi ada beberapa yang sama sekali tak bisa kuingat." Ino menatap pria itu lurus-lurus, ia berkata tanpa sedikitpun keraguan, "Semakin aku berusaha mengingat, semakin aku lupa."

"Ya," kata Gaara "Kecelakaan pesawat itu sungguh di luar dugaan." Bicaranya dingin tanpa perasaan.

"Sudahlah Gaara, dia baru tiba, dingin sekali kau memperlakukan kakak perempuanmu seperti itu."

Mengacuhkan perkataan Kankurou, Gaara kembali berkata, "Menurutmu apakah pemerintah Konoha sudah bisa menebak apa rencana kita yang sesungguhnya?"

Ino menggeleng. "Tapi aku berani bertaruh mereka sudah bergerak cepat untuk mengatasi masalah ini," kata Ino yakin. "Dan kemungkinan besar aku telah diikuti sampai ke sini. Aku tak bisa menunjuk orang tertentu, tapi jelas sekali aku sudah diawasi sejak masih di Konoha."

"Tentu saja." Kata Gaara, nada suaranya tak berubah. "Itu sudah kuperhitungkan sebelumnya."

"Aku hanya mengingatkan," balas Ino. "Mereka bukan lawan yang mudah."

"Maka dari itu kita harus bergerak cepat."

Ino mengangguk. Tatapannya masih terpaku pada Gaara yang kini mulai beranjak dari duduknya. Orang itu adalah orang yang Ino tempatkan di urutan pertama orang paling berbahaya. Ia tak boleh gegabah atau bahkan sampai salah bicara.

"Kalian benar-benar orang yang membosankan." Keluh Kankukou yang tak digubris oleh keduannya. "Biar kuantar kau ke kamarmu, Temari." Katanya ketika melihat Ino mulai beranjak pamit.

Ino harus bersyukur dalam hatinya ketika lelaki itu bersedia mengantar dirinya ke kamar Temari. Jujur saja, Ino tak tahu di mana tepatnya letak kamar milik Temari, dan juga Ino sedikit bingung dengan banyaknya koridor panjang dan berkelok-kelok. Rumah ini terlalu besar jika hanya mereka bertiga yang menempatinya, dan Ino bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apakah mereka tak memiliki pelayan yang cukup? Sepanjang penglihatannya ia tak menemukan satu pelayan pun.

"Para pelayan sudah kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing," kata kankurou seolah-olah menjawab pertanyaan di benak Ino. Dan sang gadis mengangguk sebagai tanda paham. "Mereka akan datang tepat pukul enam pagi, dan pulang setelah menyiapkan makan malam, sekitar pukul sembilan."

Lagi Ino mengangguk sekilas, kemudian bertanya, "Kenapa mereka tidak menginap?—kau tahu 'kan, akan lebih mudah jika mereka tinggal di sini?"

Kankurou tersenyum simpul mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. "Dari dulu Gaara tidak suka jika ada orang luar tinggal di rumah, bukan?"

Ino nyaris saja tersedak ludahnya sendiri saking kaget. Jantungnya berdebar kencang ketika sadar akan kecerobohannya. Tapi ia bisa bernapas lega ketika Kankurou hanya mengedikan bahu tak menaruh curiga ataupun ambil pusing soal kekeliruan Ino.

"Sudah sampai," Kata lelaki itu menyadarkan Ino dari lamunannya. "Kopermu pasti sudah ada di dalam. Tadi kusuruh Matsuri membawanya."

Ino teringat pada gadis berambut cokelat pendek yang menyambutnya tadi. Lalu ia melihat kankurou membuka pintu, lelaki itu melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan khawatir. "Istirahatlah, kau terlihat letih dan pucat."

Ino hanya mengangguk pelan. Ya, benar. Ia memang sangat letih dan butuh istirahat. Dengan itu ia masuk hendak duduk di tepian ranjang besar untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Kemudian Ino melihat ke arah Kankurou yang masih berdiri di depan pintu. "Selamat tidur." Katanya seraya menutup pintu.

Perlahan Ino merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Ia menggeliat nyaman merasakan kasur empuk itu merileksasikan tubuhnya yang kaku. "Aku tidak peduli~" katanya, "Aku serahkan sisanya pada diriku di hari esok~" Detik berikutnya, ia terlelap tidur tanpa repot-repot membasuh wajah, tangan dan kakinya terlebih dahulu.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: semi-canon(?)

Chapters 3: The way you Begin

Please read and enjoy.

.

Antara sadar dan tidak, samar-samar Ino mendengar bunyi-bunyi kesibukan pagi hari di dalam tidurnya. Bunyi-bunyi cincin-cincin tirai yang beradu ketika tirai itu disibakan oleh beberapa pelayan, bunyi mesin penyedot debu yang sedang dipergunakan oleh pelayan lainnya di luar kamar dan di lorong luar, serta bunyi selot pintu yang berat dibuka.

Dalam benaknya, Ino mengira-ngira pukul berapa sekarang? Sementara itu tubuhnya masih ingin dibuai oleh kenyamanan dan kehangatan selimut yang membalut tubuhnya.

Di lantai bawah terdengar bunyi daun-daun jendela yang besar di ruang tengah sedang dibuka. Ino mendegarnya, namun tak seperti mendengarnya. Bunyi-bunyi tersebut semakin lama rasanya terasa menganggu Ino yang masih ingin berlama-lama dalam tidurnya. Tapi bunyi-bunyi itu semakin jelas ketika mendekatnya suara langkah kaki orang berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa. Suara gemerisik pasir yang tersapu angin, suara lembut cangkir dan piring yang beradu di atas nampan ketika nampan itu diletakan di dalam lemari—di luar pintu kamarnya, lalu tak lama terdengar bunyi ketukan pelan di pintu.

Pintu dibuka, dan terdengar suara lembut berkata, "Selamat pagi Temari-san," katanya. "Tuan muda Gaara-sama dan Kankurou-sama sudah menunggu anda di meja makan."

Ino terbangun kaget dari tidurnya, setelah itu melihat pelayan itu tersenyum ramah ke arahnya. "Beri aku lima menit." Kata ino seraya berlari ke arah pintu kamar mandi. Sang pelayan memberi tatapan heran, namun demikian ia masuk dan membereskan tempat tidur serta menyibakkan tirai jendela kamar tidur Ino. Setelahnya, ia menyiapakn pakaian Ino di atas kasur, kemudian pergi keluar hendak melakukan pekerjaannya yang lain.

Di dalam kamar mandi Ino menyikat giginya tergesa, ia kemudian membasuh wajahnya dan langsung meringis ketika sadar bagian wajahnya yang masih diplaster terasa berdenyut. Sejenak ia melihat pantulan dirinya di depan cermin. Rambut pirang panjangnya kini hanya sepanjang pertengahan punggung, dan warnanya tak lagi pirang cerah, melainkan pirang kecokelatan.

Ia menghela napas. _Apa boleh buat 'kan?_ Pikirnya. Sebelum Ia mengambil pakaian yang ada di atas kasur, ia mengikat rambutnya asal-asalan, setelah itu ia memakai baju dengan cepat kemudian berjalan tergesa menuju lantai bawah untuk bergabung dengan Gaara dan kankurou untuk sarapan pagi.

Begitu kakinya menginjak anak tangga terakhir, dari posisinya ia bisa melihat dua lelaki sedang menyantap sarapan mereka dalam diam. Salah satu dari mereka menyapanya ketika Ino berjalan menghamipiri meja makan.

"Selamat pagi, Temari."

Ino tersenyum dan mendudukan dirinya di dekat lelaki itu. "Selamat pagi Kankurou, dan—" ia melirik ke arah Gaara yang kini menatap ke arahnya. "Selamat pagi, Gaara."

Lelaki itu mengangguk. "Selamat pagi." Balasnya.

Hening untuk beberapa saat. Ino mulai memakan roti _sandwich_ yang tersaji di atas piring. Matanya melihat ke arah Gaara. Lelaki itu tampak menikmati sarapan paginya, dan entah karena efek sinar mentari yang memberi pencahayaan begitu baik, lelaki itu nampak jauh lebih ramah dan tak terlihat menyeramkan seperti malam kemarin.

Rasanya Ino tak terganggu melihat wajah tenang lelaki itu. Tanpa sadar Ino tersenyum tapi buru-buru memasang wajah _poker face_ ketika Gaara melihat ke arahanya. Ia berkata, "Apa tidurmu nyenyak?"

Ino mengangguk. "Ya," katanya. "Aku juga sudah merasa lebih baik."

Kankurou yang duduk di sebelahnya menatapnya dan berkata. "Hari ini Pakura akan kembali ke Suna," katanya membuat Ino memasang wajah serius, tertarik. "Ia menawarkan kerjasama bisinis yang cukup menguntungkan."

Dari data yang kakashi berikan pada Ino sebelumnya, Pakura adalah seorang wanita pebisnis dari Suna yang cukup sukses. Ino lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Gaara. Lelaki itu hanya merespon dengan gumaman pendek.

"Temari?" kata kankurou bingung seolah tersadar akan sesuatu. "Entah perasaanku saja atau memang sekarang kau jauh lebih cantik dan—" arah mata lelaki itu tertuju pada dada Ino. "Sangat berisi?"

Sudut perempatan imajiner muncul di kening Ino. _Dasar tidak sopan!_

"Apa yang kau katakan, kankurou?" Kata Ino kesal. "Apa kau ingin kuhajar?"

Kankurou tertawa lepas. "Yah, setidaknya pria Nara itu memperlakukanmu dengan baik."

Ino terdiam. Tak sedikit pun tersenyum pada candaan kankurou. Menyadari hal itu, buru-buru Kankurou menambahkan. "Kita sudah membahasanya lewat surat _itu_ 'kan?"

Lama Ino memandang lelaki itu, menerka-nerka apa maksudnya. Selanjutnya ia hanya mengangguk dan menjawab pelan. "Ya."

Kankurou menghela napas. "Mau bagaimana lagi," katanya. "Kita tak bisa berharap banyak pada sebuah pernikahan politik."

Ino masih setia mendengarkan, sudut matanya melirik Gaara sekilas. "Tapi tidak usah Khawatir, berkat kau dan Sasori, kita bisa mendapat gulungan rahasia Konohagakure." Sambungnya.

Ino hanya bergumam sebagai tanggapan. Pura-pura sibuk mengahabiskan roti sandwich yang tinggal sedikit, dan saat itulah Gaara berkata dengan tenang namun mampu membuat Ino menyemburkan makanan dalam mulutnya.

"Para dewan meminta agar mereka segera bertemu denganmu," katanya. "Mereka ingin kau ikut mendiskusikan mengenai kerjasama dengan Otogakure."

Ino rupa-rupanya belum mempersiapkan hal ini sebelumnya. Ia tidak tahu jika negara Otogakure ikut terlibat dalam hal ini. Ia sempat berpikir untuk memberikan respon seperti apa, namun tiba-tiba terdengan Gaara melanjutkan. "Tapi sepertinya keadaanmu belum sepenuhnya sembuh." Katanya. "Jadi aku melarang mereka untuk melibatkanmu untuk sementara."

Ino buru-buru bersuara, "Aku sudah sepenuhnya baik-baik saja," katanya meyakinkan Gaara. "Hanya saja, ingatanku yang kacau ini memang butuh sedikit ulasan kembali mengenai apa, bagaimana dan mengapa—tentang yang terjadi sekarang ini."

Gaara menatapnya datar. Sulit sekali bagi Ino menebak apa yang lelaki itu pikirkan, kendati memang lelaki itu sangat minim ekspresi. "Kalau begitu," katanya ragu. "Kau bisa menghadiri rapat siang ini kalau mau."

Ino menatap lelaki itu dan mengangguk yakin. "Tentu."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Ino melihat Gaara menegakan tubuhnya berdiri. Ia memberi gestur pamit untuk pergi, sedangkan lelaki di sebelahnya berkata dengan nada jenaka. "Kau tahu," katanya. "Mungkin benar kata orang, bahwa wanita jauh lebih memesona setelah mereka menikah."

Ino membalasnya dengan pukulan ringan di bahu lelaki itu. "Berhenti menggodaku, sialan!"

Kankurou tertawa tak mempedulikan decakan kesal dari Ino yang kini meninggalakan meja makan. Detik berikutnya lelaki itu ikut meninggalakan meja makan yang mulai diberesakn para pelayan. Kankurou berjalan menuju arah yang sama denga Gaara sebelumnya.

"Eh? apa Temari sudah lupa bagaimana cara menguncir rambutnya?" gumamnya sambil berlalu.

.

Ino tak serta-merta bisa melaporkan langsung informasi yang ia dapat pada Kakashi atau Shikamaru atau bahkan pada tim ke-tujuh. Ia sepenuhnya sadar banyak mata yang mengawasi. Sejak kedatangannya, Ino meyakini satu hal, berita mengenai kecelakaan yang menimpanya sudah menyebar, dan itu berarti dirinya tak bisa menempati posisi aman sepenuhnya.

Ada begitu banyak hal yang perlu ia katakan dan rundingkan bersama Kakashi dan Shikamaru. Mengenai Pakura, kerjasama Suna dan Otogakure, lalu gulungan rahasia yang melibatkan dirinya dan Sasori. Namun sejauh ini, ia hanya bisa menebak dan menerka-nerka, tak ada yang tampak nyata dalam ingatannya. Ia tak bisa memikirkan semua itu. Ia tak mau. Yang Ia inginkan hanya mendapatkan kembali ingatannya. hanya itu.

Ino menghela napas dan meletakan kembali gagang telepon di sampingnya. Ia tak memiliki nomor tujuan untuk dihubungi. Jika ada pun pasti sambungan telepon rumah itu sudah disadap oleh Gaara maupun kankurou. Ino manatap kosong ke arah ruangan besar di depannya. Tadi pagi saat ia terbangun ada banyak pelayan yang sibuk membersihkan semua sudut ruangan, namun sekarang tak ada satu orang pun tinggal di ruangan besar itu.

Kesunyian tak pernah membuatnya nyaman, apalagi di tempat asing seperti ini. Masih ada banyak yang harus Ino lakukan, mengumpulkan informasi, merangkai kepingan _puzzle_ , dan terakhir paling penting yaitu meyakinkan semua orang bahwa ia adalah Sabaku Temari.

Tunggu, bicara soal itu... apa Shikamaru dan Temari sudah berpisah secara hukum? Tak ada yang memberi tahunya soal itu. Tapi dari percakapan ia dan kankurou tadi, Ino bisa menyimpulkan kalau mereka sudah berpisah secara hukum, yang mana ia sudah resmi bercerai dengan Shikamaru.

Ah, Ino akan menanyakannya nanti jika ada kesempatan bertemu lagi dengan pria itu.

.

Seseorang menghampirinya dengan tergesa. "Silakan masuk, Temari-san," katanya. "Para dewan sudah menunggu."

Sejenak Ino merasa gentar. Dengan gugup ia melangkah memasuki ruangan, dan alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati hanya ada beberapa orang saja di dalam ruangan besar nan formal itu. Mereka semua melihat ke arahnya, mengamatinya dengan teliti, dan Ino memilih duduk di bangku panjang di antara dua orang yang tak melepaskan pandangan mereka padanya. Sambil menoleh ke arah mereka Ino berkata, "Selamat siang semuanya." Katanya berusaha senatural mungkin.

"Kau terlihat banyak berubah, Temari."

Adalah kalimat sapaan yang paling tak ingin Ino dengar. Ia menyunggingkan senyum simpul dan memilih tak membalas perkataan itu.

"Benar. Kau terlihat kurus tapi bokong dan dadamu terlihat lebih berisi." Sahut yang lainnya memicu gelak tawa dari lelaki berabut cokelat—yang tadi pagi sempat menggodannya.

"Ah..." Respon Ino tak menemukan kata yang tepat untuk membalas lelucon mesum dan tak sopan tersebut. Dan rasanya akan sangat lebih tidak sopan jika Ino memaki kedua orang itu, Baki dan Ebizo yang merangkap sebagai dewan kehormatan Suna.

Wajah-wajah di depannya sudah tak asing bagi Ino. Beberapa informasi mengenai mereka juga sudah Ino dapatkan dari pembelajaran dengan Kakashi dan Shikamaru sebelumnya. Sekarang tinggal bagaimana ia memerankan seorang Temari tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan. Namun sebelum itu, diamatinya satu-satu orang tersebut.

Sandaime dan Yondaime sebagaimana foto dan keterangan mereka dalam data yang Ino pelajari, keduanya benar-benar memberikan aura yang membuat Ino ingin melakukan langkah seribu dari ruangan itu. Kedua orang itu adalah orang yang paling menatapanya penuh kecurigaan dan juga kejam. Padahal ironisnya sang Yondaime merupakan ayah dari Temari.

"Akan menarik juga sensasi halaman depan koran-koran," kata Yondaime. Pria itu menyunggingkan senyum yang tak singkron dengan ucapannya. "Kau benar-benar sedang tak beruntung Temari, orang-orang akan mengatakan itu, kau hampir tewas dalam sebuah kecelakaan pesawat."

Tiba-tiba sadarlah Ino betapa lebih tidak beruntungnya ia harus berhadapan dengan orang itu. "Bagaiamana dengan yang lainnya?" tambah Yondaime.

"Tak ada yang selamat." Kata Ino. "Kakashi mengitrogasiku dua kali, Shikamaru mencurigaiku—bahkan semua orang, dan aku _ditahan_ di sana cukup lama. Aku hanya menjalankan perintah dan akhirnya kembali ke sini untuk menuntaskan tugasku."

Yondaime mengangguk. "Seperti yang sudah diperhitungkan sebelumnya."

Tiba-tiba subuah ketukan pelan terdengar. Matsuri masuk dan menyampaikan sebuah berita, "Anggota dewan lainnya berhalangan datang, Kazegake-sama." Katanya sopan.

Gaara hanya mengangguk sekilas dan tak mengatakan apa pun. Sedangkan Ino menghela napas lega. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika harus berhadapan langsung dengan para anggota dewan lainnya. Mungkin saat itu kebohongan Ino akan langsung terbongkar.

Gadis itu menggelangkan kepalanya pelan. Ia tak boleh berpikir terlalu pesimis atau pemikiran-pemikirannya itu lambat laun akan menjadi kenyataan. Oh, tidak, tidak. Ino tak akan membiarkannya. Maka dengan satu helaan napas pendek, ia menegakan tubuhnya dan mulai mendengarkan Gaara berpidato di depan, mulai memimpin rapat yang membuat kepala Ino tiba-tiba pusing berkunang-kunang.

Selang beberapa menit, fokusnya teralihkan pada selembaran kertas yang tak Ino sadari sudah ada di atas mejannya. Ia membaca deretan kata itu dengan serius. Sedetik kemudian matanya terbelalak saat membaca kalimat terakhir. Suaranya bagai tersendat tak mampu berucap.

"Sebagaiman yang telah kita sepakati," kata Gaara memberi atensi. "Suna akan beraliansi dengan Otogakure untuk menghancurkan Konoha."

Jauh di dalam hatinya, Ino mengasihani dirinya sendiri. Tiba-tiba saja menyesali pilihannya untuk menjalankan tugas ini.

 _Jika saja aku tetap tinggal dan tak ikut dalam penerbangan sialan itu!_

.

 _To be continued_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: You guess. /bah

Please read and enjoy. :"))

.

Chapters 4: Two _Cups Instant Noodles_

Makan malam sudah tersaji rapi di atas meja dan para pelayan baru saja meninggalkan ruang makan. Ada banyak makanan mewah yang belum pernah Ino lihat sebelumnya, tapi tentu saja makanan-makanan itu terlalu banyak jika hanya mereka bertiga yang memakannya. Begitu, karena kenyataannya tak ada orang lain selain mereka yang tinggal di dalam rumah tersebut.

Perutnya merespon wangi jamuan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Namun perasaan Ino berkecamuk gelisah, rasanya ia kehilangan selera makan pada saat itu. Matanya melihat Kankurou yang berjalan mendekat, lalu disusul oleh Gaara yang mengenakan baju formal. Lelaki itu sepertinya sangat merasa tidak nyaman.

"Pakura seharusnya sudah tiba." kata Kankurou ketika mendudukkan dirinya di kursi seberang Ino. Ia satu-satunya yang memakai setelan santai.

Ah, ya.. tadi pagi lelaki itu berkata bahwa mereka akan melakukan bisnis dengan wanita Suna bernama Pakura. _Lalu kenapa hanya lelaki itu yang menggunakan baju formal seperti itu?_ Pikir Ino heran melihat ke arah Gaara.

Dengan tidak nyaman Gaara membetulkan letak dasinya sesekali, padahal dasi tersebut nyatanya sudah betul pada tempatnya tersemat rapi di kerah kemejanya. Namun demikian tak ada kata protes yang terlontar, selang beberapa menit menunggu, pelayan datang mempersilakan seseorang masuk.

Seorang wanita cantik berjalan dengan anggunnya menghampiri meja makan. Sebelum ikut mendudukan diri di kursi, ia membungkuk sekilas dan menyapa mereka ramah. "Selamat malam, Sabaku-san." Katanya. "Senang bisa berjumpa dengan kalian semua."

Ino dan Kankurou balas menyapanya, sedangkan Gaara hanya mengangguk sekilas.

Wanita bernama Pakura itu memakai gaun hitam dengan model yang memperlihatakan belahan dadanya. Rambutnya dikuncir tinggi dengan unjung rambutnya yang bewarna berbeda. Hitam untuk warna dasar, dan oranye terang untunk ujung rambutnya. Sesekali Ino melihat Kankurou mencuri-curi pandang ke arahanya.

"Kau tak banyak berubah, Pakura," Kata Kankurou memulai. "Tetap memesona."

Wanita itu tersenyum, sedangkan Ino hanya memutar mata jengah mendengar kalimat basa-basi tersebut. "Sebelum membahas bisnis, alangkah baiknya jika kita tak menyia-niyakan makanan lezat ini." Sambungnya, dan semua orang memulai acara makan malam tersebut.

Ino dengan malas mengunyah suapan pertama, lalu tiba-tiba sebelah alisnya mengeryit heran ketika melihat Gaara meletakan kembali sumpit di tangannya. Lelaki itu menatap enggan makanan di hadapannya, membuat Ino bertanya-tanya hingga sebuah suara menyadarkannya dari kegiatan memperhatikan sang Kazegake.

"Aku sudah mendengar berita tentang kecelakaan pesawat yang menimpamu, Temari," Kata Pakura. "Kau sungguh beruntung menjadi satu-satunya korban yang selamat— meskipun kudengar ada gadis lain yang sempat dibawa ke rumah sakit." Ia memberi jeda. "Tapi tentunya gadis itu tak seberuntung dirimu."

Ino menjawab setengah bergumam. "Ya," katanya, wanita itu adalah orang kesekian yang mengatakan seperti itu padanya hari ini. "Aku tak bisa lebih beruntung dari ini."

Wanita itu mengernyit sekilas lalu kembali berkata, "Mengenai berita menghilangnya Gaara," ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Gaara yang duduk kaku. "Oh—astaga. Kau bahkan masih tetap tampan seperti dulu, Gaara! Sangat menggairahkan!" Katanya disertai senyuman dan kedipan sebelah mata. Wanita itu terang-terangan menggoda Gaara, sedangkan Kankurou hanya mengedikan bahu dan tetap makan dengan tenang.

"Tolong langsung ke inti permasalahnnya saja," kata Gaara serius. "Mengenai bisnis yang kau tawarkan, aku tidak setuju dengan syarat yang kau inginkan."

Wanita itu tertawa yang menurut pendengaran Ino tawa itu sangat aneh. "Sayang sekali," katanya. "Akan sangat lucu jika rencana pertahanan militer kalian kekurangan senjata—tentu saja itu akan memberi peluang untuk Konoha." Meskipun suaranya begitu menyenangkan, kata-katanya mengandung ancaman.

Kankurou berhenti sejenak dari aktifitasnya dan berkata, "Seharusnya kau tak lupa bagaimana peran Sabaku saat dulu kau memulai karirmu, Pakura."

"Tentu," kata Pakura serius. "Tapi aku tetap ingin mendapat bayaran yang setimpal. Untuk itu aku ingin agar Gaara menikahiku—kau tahu saat berbisnis kau tak boleh setengah-setengah," Kemudian arah pandangnya melihat ke arah Ino. "Kau tak keberatan 'kan Temari?"

"Kenapa bertanya padaku?" kata Ino mengedikan bahu. "Semuannya tetap Gaara yang memutuskan."

Gaara menyahut cepat. "Aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa tidak?" bahakn kini suara Pakura terdengar mendesak. "Jika masalahnya adalah perasaan, aku yakin bisa merebut hatimu, Gaara."

Lelaki itu tak menyahut pun Kankurou hanya mengamati mereka dalam diam. Ino memandang Gaara dengan rasa penasaran yang tak bisa disembunyikan, ia meresa simpati dan curiga secara bersamaan. "Menurutku, " katanya memulai. Keadaan yang canggung membuat Ino semakin merasa tak nyaman. "Suatu pernikahan bukan satu-satunya jalan terbaik—maksudku, kita tidak bisa benar-benar berharap pada sebuah pernikahan politik."

Pakura menyeringai. "Oh?" katanya dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. "Maafkan atas kelancanganku, Temari. Aku sungguh tak bermaksud untuk membuatmu mengingat pengalaman pribadimu."

Ino mendelik tajam mendengar nada bicara wanita itu. _Dasar jalang!_

Kankurou bergerak dan memberi gestur untuk menengahi. "Oh, ayolah," katanya. "Kalian tak harus seperti ini setiap kali bertemu 'kan?"

Sebelah alis Ino mengernyit. _Seperti ini setiap kali bertemu?_ Oh, ah—begitu, Ino paham sekarang kenapa wanita itu memberi tatapan seperti itu saat ia tiba tadi. "Maaf saja," katanya. "Aku tak sudi jika kau jadi adik iparku, Pakura."

Pakura tertawa. "Ku pikir kau berubah jadi orang lain, kipas! Ternyata itu memang dirimu!"

 _Kipas?_ Pikir Ino bingung, ia mengabaikan Kankurou yang mendecak kesal. Lalu saat hendak membalas perkataan Pakura, ia melihat Gaara menegakan tubuhnya berdiri dan berbalik untuk pergi.

"Hei—Gaara, makan malamnya belum selesai!"

Gaara tak berkata apapun dan pergi berlalu meninggalkan Pakura yang memanggilnya untuk kembali. "Gaara, kembaliah!"

Ino melihat wanita itu memekik kesal, "Dia benar-benar mengabaikanku!" Dan sebelum mendengar wanita itu menggerutu atau melampiaskan kekesalannya, Ino menegakan tubuhnya untuk pergi ke kamarnya.

Ino menghela napas. "Makan malam yang kacau."

"Ck!"

Ino mengacuhkan decakan sebal dari Kankurou dan tetap berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia menggerutu kesal dalam hati mendapati banyak lorong panjang yang harus ia lewati untuk bisa pergi ke kamarnya _. Kenapa ada orang yang mau membuat rumah sebesar dan semerepotkan ini?_

Tepat di depannya ada dua arah yang berlawanan. Ino memilih berjalan ke arah kanan yang mengarahkannya pada pintu yang memilki ukiran kipas berukuran besar. Ngomong-ngomong soal kipas, Ino mendapati benda itu di kamarnya dengan ukuran yang memiliki berat lebih daripada berat tubuhnya. Ino menduga kalau Temari adalah jenis wanita yang tidak hanya memiliki gaya rambut yang nyentrik tetapi juga memiliki hobi dan ketertarikan yang unik.

Begitu ia memasuki kamaranya—kamar Temari, ia langsung merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur dengan nyaman. Rasa-rasanya ia seperti sedang bermimpi masuk ke dalam negeri dongeng antah berantah, namun anehnya tubuh dan pikirannya benar-benar merasa lelah. Ia bahkan tak lagi mampu membedakan mimpi dan kenyataan.

Perlahan-lahan Ino memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk tertidur. Namun, ia kembali membuka matanya dan menatap langit langit kamar, lalu memejamkannya lagi dan membukanya kembali. terus seperti itu untuk beberapa menit lamanya. Kemudian dengan gerakan cepat Ino menegakan tubuhnya. "Bah!" serunya. "Aku tak bisa tidur!"

Namun tiba-tiba tatapannya menjadi sendu saat melihat seluruh penjuru kamar. "Kenapa bisa-bisanya aku menerima tawaran gila itu?" katanya teringat ketika didatangi Kakashi dan yang lainnya saat ia di rumah sakit. Jelas itu bukan ungkapan penyesalan, melainkan pertanyaan tak berarti yang ia ketahui sendiri jawabannya.

Tanpa disadari tumbuh setitik keraguan di dalam hatinya. Begitu pula munculnya berbagai pertanyaan mengenai dirinya sendiri. Siapakah dirinya? dan tujuan apa yang membuat dirinya harus menumpangi pesawat yang hampir merenggut nyawanya?

Ino menghela napas. Terus memikirkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sama sejak ia masih di rumah sakit membuatnya semakin tak menemui titik temu. "Apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan—"

 _KRUYUUKKK~_

"Ah, respon yang bagus perut sialan." Gumam Ino seraya mengelus perutnya yang kembali berbunyi nyaring. Tidak heran juga ia merasa lapar karena tadi ia hanya mencicipi makanannya sedikit.

Ino melirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul 21.05 ia menduga kalau semua pelayan pasti sudah kembali pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Perlahan dengan malas ia turun dari atas ranjang dan berjalan munuju pintu. Ia berniat mencari makanan yang mungkin masih tersisa di dapur, atau juga mungkin ia akan membuat makanan sendiri, bahkan jika hanya ada ramen instan sekali pun. Ia benar-benar merasa lapar.

Ino merasa jengkel saat harus melewati kembali Koridor panjang yang sepi. Dinding-dinding yang dipenuhi dengan lukisan tua dan beberapa bingkai foto membuat imajinasinya berpikir yang tidak-tidak. _Rumah besar dan mewah yang sia-sia_. Pikir Ino. Tak berapa lama, kakinya melangkah masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan besar yang dipenuhi dengan peralatan memasak.

Ino berjalan menuju lemari pendingin yang ada di pojok ruangan, dan ia langsung mendesah kecewa ketika mendapati isinya yang hanya dipenuhi dengan bumbu masakan yang dimasukan dalam wadah yang berbentuk labu kecil. _Aneh sekali_ pikirnya. _Lemari pendingin sebesar ini hanya berisi bumbu masakan semua._

Dengan lesu ia menutup kembali pintu lemari pendingin itu. Selanjutnya ia membuka semua lemari lainya yang ada di sana. Berharap menemukan sebungkus mi ramen, namun nihil. Ia tak menemukan satu pun. Ketika Ino hendak membuka lemari terakhir, saat itulah ia tersentak kaget mendengar sebuah suara mengejutkannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Temari?"

Dengan was-was Ino memutar tubuhnya dan langsung menatap kaget pada sosok Gaara yang berdiri di dekatnya. "Ah, oh—Gaara." Katanya gugup. "Kau mengagetkanku!"

Gaara tak menyahut, tapi sudut matanya melirik lemari yang baru saja Ino buka tadi. Ino hendak bertanya padanya namun sebuah suara lain mendahuluinya.

 _KRUYUUKK~_

"Oh?" Kaget Ino mengerjapakan matanya beberapa kali. Jika telinganya tak salah dengar, barusan itu adalah suara perut yang sama dengannya beberapa saat yang lalu. Namun kali ini sumber suara itu bukan dari perutnya. Gadis itu lalu menatap Gaara yang—sepertinya berusaha mengucapakan sesuatu, namun Ino cepat-cepat berkata, "Aku akan pura-pura tak mendengarnya kok."

Lelaki itu tak berkata apa pun. Yah, tapi Ino juga tak mengharapkan respon apa pun dari Gaara sih. Hanya saja membayangkan bagaiamana ekspresi lain dari lelaki itu rasanya membuat Ino tertarik juga. _Mustahil, Ino._ Pikirnya geli.

Gadis itu mengikuti arah pandang Gaara yang melihat ke arah lemari terakhir yang belum sempat Ino lihat. "Aku akan sangat senang jika kita menemukan dua _cup_ ramen," Kata Ino seraya membuka lemari itu, dan seketika matanya berbinar senang melihat dua _cup_ mie di sana. "Wow, aku sangat beruntung!" lanjutnya dengan senyum lebar menatap ke arah Gaara.

Gaara hanya melihat gadis itu yang kini mengeluarkan dua _cup_ ramen dan mengacungkan ke arahnya. "Pertama kita harus mengecek tanggal kadaluwarsanya," katanya, "Akan sangat tidak lucu kalau kita sampai keracunan makanan—oh, tanggal kadaluwarsanyanya masih lama. Lihat, Gaara!"

Iris _jade_ Gaara terus mengamati Ino yang sedang mengacungkan dua _cup_ ramen itu ke arahanya. "Kau tak keberatan 'kan?" kata Ino ragu. "Makan mi instan?" tambahnya. Dan Ino tersenyum ketika lelaki itu mengangguk pelan. "Kalau begitu aku akan memasaknya sebentar, ok?"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Gaara, Ino langsung berjalan menuju _microwave_ , kemudian mengisi kedua cup tersebut dengan air, lalu dengan cekatan memasukannya ke dalam _microwave_ yang sudah ia atur dengan suhu tinggi. Setelah itu ia menunggunya selama lima menit. Gadis itu tersenyum sekilas saat Gaara yang berjalan ke arah _pantry_ , kemudian mendudukan dirinya di sebuah kursi yang mengahadap ke arah dapur, di mana ia bisa dengan leluasa menatap Ino dari jaraknya.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, gadis itu berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dengan dua _cup_ ramen instan yang mengepul. Ia menghirup aroma wangi ramen tersebut. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama," kata Ino seraya meletakan _cup_ ramen tersebut di depan Gaara. "Silakan."

Tanpa berlama-lama, si gadis langsung sibuk meniup mi dan memakanya dengan lahap, tapi gerakannya terhenti ketika melihat Gaara yang masih tak bergeming. Sebelah alis Ino mengernyit. "Kenapa?" katanya heran, "Kau tak mau memakannya?"

Gaara menggelang. "Aku tak bisa memakannya," katanya ragu. "Masih terlihat panas."

Ino terkikik pelan. "Justru kau harus memakannya selagi panas, Gaara." Dan Ino tak bisa menahan senyum saat melihat lelaki itu menatap ragu ke arah _cup_ ramen di depannya. Ino meletakan _cup_ ramen miliknya dan meraih _cup_ ramen Gaara. "Mendekatlah," katanya, "Biar kusuapi."

Perlahan Gaara mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Ino ketika Gadis itu hendak memberinya suapan pertama. Sejenak lelaki itu merasa ragu, namun demikian, ia tetap membuka mulutnya menyambut suapan pertama. "Bagaimana?" tanya Ino antusias.

Gaara tak langsung menjawab, dan ino masih setia menunggu lelaki itu menguyah dengan pelan. Setelah menelannya, Gaara mengangguk sekilas membuat Ino tersenyum puas. Dengan cekatan Ino memberi Gaara suapan ke dua, setelah sebelumnya meniup mi tersebut. Ino sengaja menggulung mi tersebut pada sumpit agar Gaara lebih mudah memakannya. Sambil menunggu lelaki itu menelan makanannya, Ino kembali meraih cup ramen miliknya. "Ngomong-ngomong, Gaara," kata Ino seraya melahap suapan keduannya. "Kenapa tadi kau tak menyentuh makan malammu?"

"Aku tidak suka tomat." Katanya singkat membuat Ino mengerutkan keningnya.

 _Tomat?_ Pikir Ino heran. Ia kemudian mengingat-ngingat menu makan malam mereka tadi, lalu tak lama ia mengangguk paham. Saat hendak bertanya lagi, Gaara kembali melanjutkan. "Apa kau sering memakan ini saat di Konoha?"

"Ah—ya," kata Ino seraya mengaduk mi ramennya. "Tidak terlalu sering sih, karena tidak baik juga memakan makanan instan seperti ini." Ino hendak meraih _cup_ ramen milik Gaara, namun terhenti ketika lelaki itu mencegahnya. "Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."katanya, membuat Ino sedikit salah tingkah.

Selanjutnya Ino tak mengatakan apa pun, begitu pula dengan Gaara. Keduanya sibuk menghabiskan mi ramen mereka, membuat kecanggungan tercipta—tepatnya hanya untuk Ino. Gadis itu tak betah jika sunyi menguasai. Maka untuk mencairkan suasana ia bekata, "Kenapa di dapur sama sekali tak ada bahan makanan?"

Gerakan tangan Gaara terhenti, lalu menggeleng pelan. "Entahlah," katanya, "Aku tidak pernah ke dapur sebelumnya."

"Ah.." respon Ino pendek. _Iya juga, orang sepenting Gaara tidak mungkin mengurusi masalah dapur._ Tambahnya dalam hati. "Mungkin kebetulan para pelayan kehabisan bahan makanan." Kata Ino mencoba menemukan alasan logis.

Gaara tak menyahut. Ino bisa melihat lelaki itu menghabiskan mi ramen miliknya. Ino sendiri masih belum menghabiskan makananya dan tetap mengamati Gaara yang kini menegakan tubuhnya berdiri. "Kalau begitu aku pergi duluan, Temari." Katanya pamit.

Sebelum lelaki itu menjauh, Ino menarik lengan Gaara. "Tunggu," katanya, kemudian jemari lentik Ino mengusap pelan sudut bibir Gaara. "Ada sisa makanan di sudut bibirmu, dan—" lelaki itu hanya terdiam melihat Ino tersenyum ke arahnya. "Selamat tidur, Gaara."

Gaara mengangguk. "Selamat tidur, Temari." Katanya kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan Ino yang memandang kosong kepergian Gaara.

"Temari..." gumamnya. _Ah, yaa... bagaimana bisa ia lupa_? Pikirnya. "Aku ini Sabaku Temari."

Ino menghela napas, kemudian menegakan tubuhnya berdiri. Sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan dapur, terlebih dahulu ia membuang bekas _cup_ ramen mereka.

.

Hari berikutnya berlalu tanpa kesan bagi semua orang, tapi bagi Ino tampaknya ada tanda-tanda ketegangan batin. Sabaku Gaara melewatkan paginya bersama Ebizo dan Baki dengan mengelilingi proyeksi dan mendiskusikan rencana mereka untuk mengurangi anggaran militer, menjaga negara Suna agar tetap kuat. Siang harinya Kankurou mengajaknya jalan-jalan mengelilingi komplek perumahan _elite_ Suna yang berada tak jauh dari gedung Kazekage, dan sesudah itu Ino memerhatikan seorang wanita yang sedang mencoba membujuk Gaara untuk menunjukan sesuatu di taman.

Bagi Ino, tampaknya hal itu merupakan usaha wanita itu untuk merebut hati sang Kazekage. Tapi kalau kunjungan Pakura yang tiba-tiba itu hanya menyangkut masalah bisnis, mengapa ia memerlukan Gaara untuk jatuh hati padanya? padahal jelas-jelas Gaara sama sekali tak memiliki minat pada wanita itu.

Namun, secara keseluruhan Ino yakin dirinya mulai mengada-ada. Satu-satunya peristiwa menjengkelkan hari itu terjadi sekitar jam tiga sore. Ino telah menyelesaikan perannya sebagai Sabaku Temari dengan baik, dan memutuskan pergi ke rumah kaca untuk berjalan-jalan sejenak, sebelum saat minum teh tiba. Ketika sedang mengitari tanaman kaktus, ia berpapasan dengan Matsuri yang sedang berjalan tergesa sambil menggumam sendiri. Gadis itu hampir menubruknya. Ia berkata, "Maafkan saya," tapi Ino terkejut melihat tatapan aneh yang muncul dari matanya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Oh, tidak. Saya tidak baik-baik saja," katanya. "Saya baru mendapat berita yang mengejutkan—benar-benar mengejutkan!"

"Berita mengejutkan apa?"

Gadis itu meilirik ke balik tubuh Ino, kemudian melirik cemas ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tingkahnya membuat Ino gugup.

"Apakah saya harus mengatakannya kepada Anda?" Ia memandang Ino ragu-ragu, mengkhawatirkan kondisi Ino sebagai Temari yang diketahuinya sedang kehilangan ingatan.

Ino cepat membuat keputusan. Ia memberi tatapan yakin pada gadis itu, mencoba meyakinkan bahwa ia perlu tahu. "Tentu. Katakanlah."

Matsuri terdiam sebentar, menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, membungkukkan kepalanya, dan suaranya hampir bebisik ketika berkata, "Para dewan ditemukan tewas diracun."

Ino nampak terkejut. _Para dewan?_ Tanya Ino dalam hati. Seingatnya, Ino belum sempat bertemu dengan mereka langsung, selain Sandaime, Yondaime, Ebizo dan Baki. Belum sempat Ino memberi respon, Matsuri sudah kembali melanjutkan. "Sebaiknya Anda jangan terlalu sering pergi sendirian," Katanya khawatir. "Cepatlah kembali ke rumah."

Dengan itu ia pergi tergesa menuju kantor Kazegake untuk melaporkan hal tersebut. Sedangkan Ino dengan wajah murung kembali ke rumah.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi dengan negera ini?" gumamnya memandang hamparan pasir dari balik jendela yang terbuka. Rasanya ia ingin menulis laporan mengenai berita tersebut untuk disampaikan pada Kakashi dan yang lainnya.

 _To be continued._

Big thanks to: **xoxo, aiwataru1, minori hikaru**. :* (makasih dah baca fanficku yah. /ketjup)

 **P. s** Untuk para pembaca WB (Warm Breeze) yang sabar yah~ aku masih nyari ide buat lanjut ch. 4 padahal ch. 6 nya udah lol. Terus juga lagi ngalir ide untuk fanfic yang ini wkwk. Aku usahain update WB minggu depan hhe.


End file.
